iWill Be Victorious
by Color With Marker
Summary: While Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Cat and Robbie are trapped in Troubled Waters, Tori, Andre, Trina, Beck, Jade and Sikowitz go and try to break them out, not knowing the consequences. Sequel to iAm Insane.
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega sat in her living room on a bright red couch next to Andre Harris, her best friend. Her older sister, Trina, was pacing back and forth, yelling at Sinjin Van Cleef through the phone for rejecting her. Everyone was used to Trina acting like this; she was more selfish than anyone they had ever met, and had the least amount of talent in their school, Hollywood Arts High School. Andre was tempted to begin playing the piano in the back of the room, but Tori made him stay on the couch. Tori ran her fingers through her long brown hair, while Andre tied his dark hair up. Tori smiked at her sister, and even though she regretted looking like her and being related to her, she loved her.

"Why are we sitting here?" Andre asked, losing his patience.

"Because," Tori answered, searching her PearPhone. "Beck texted and said that he and Jade will be here to tell us something big."

"Big? What kind of big?"

"I don't know! Really big?" Tori shrugged, and Andre threw his hands up in the air, letting out a large groan. Trina screamed at her phone and threw it against the wall.

"I am _so_ angry!" Trina exclaimed. "Why won't that nerd go on a small date with me so that I can attract hotter guys?" Trina stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a large jar of pickles out of the refridgerator. She picked out a large pickle and angrily chomped on it. "Where is my lipgloss?" Trina shouted, running upstairs to find it.

"How do you live with her?" Andre asked Tori, watching Trina take off.

"I don't even know," Tori answered. Just then, Beck Oliver and Jade West burst through the front door. Beck had very tan skin and long, fluffy dark brown hair. He was eye candy for everyone, but property of Jade, his girlfriend. She wore black all of the time, and had dyed black hair with blue and green streaks. She had the same bored look on her face as usual, but Beck looked surprisingly mad, compared to his normal nonchalant attitude.

"'Sup?" Andre greeted.

"Why does Beck look mad?" Tori asked.

"You know how Robbie and Cat have been missing for the past month?" Beck asked loudly, gripping Jade's arm in case she would walk away. "Tell them, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "I sent Cat and Robbie to a mental hospital in Seattle."

"What?" Tori and Andre exclaimed, standing up.

"Why in Seattle?" Trina asked, walking downstairs with her pickle in one hand and her lipgloss in the other.

"So that they would be harder to track down," Jade answered, shrugging innocently. Beck loosened his grip, and Jade walked over to a couch and sat down. "Can I see your room, Tori?"

"No!" Tori shouted. "Tell us where they are!"

"Why should I?" Jade responded, playing with the frills on the end of her black tank top.

"Do you want to be single?" Beck threatened. Jade glared at him, but softened her look when she saw how serious he was.

"Fine, they're at Troubled Waters Mental Institution on the edge of Seattle. But we can't get them out without their parents."

"Well where are they?" Andre asked.

"Robbie's parents didn't mind," Jade answered. "And Cat's parents went to Hawaii for spring break."

"Fine, then we'll get Sikowitz to get them out of there!" Tori snapped, dialing the number of her insane teacher.

"When we get there, should we leave him there?" Jade asked. The others thought about the suggestion, and couldn't decide whether or not to say yes.

"Sikowitz?" Tori said into the phone. "Can you pick up me, Jade, Andre, Beck and Trina soon?... Okay... Okay... Thank you... See you soon." Tori up the phone. "Guys, pack up your things by tomorrow; we're going to Seattle."

"What did Sikowitz say?" Andre asked.

"He's picking us up tomorrow so that he has enough time to get enough coconuts for the roadtrip," Tori explained. "So go and pack your things!"

"Hey, Cat just updated her status on the Slap," Beck said, looking at his phone.

"Really?" Tori asked cheerfully.

"What did she say?" Trina asked, everyone running over to Beck. Beck cleared his throat before reading what Cat had said;

"'Trapped at mental hospital with Carly, Freddie, Robbie, Sam and Spencer. They beat us up and now we're never leaving.'" Everyone shared a worried look.

"Who are Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer?" Trina asked.

"I don't know," Jade answered, shrugging.

"Well, I think they need our help, too," Andre said.

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious!" Tori exclaimed.

"_Captain_ Obvious!" the others shouted, correcting Tori.

"Whatever, just pack your things and hurry!" Tori exclaimed. Andre, Beck and Jade ran out the front door while Trina and Tori ran upstairs. They were all hoping that Cat's status was a lot less serious as Cat had made it sound. Little did they know what kind of trouble they were getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett lied on their beds in the middle of the night. They knew that their doors weren't locked, but they were too afraid to run into any of the patroling nurses in the hallways to leave. It had been three days since they had been trapped, and they were starting to take a direct hit. Howards was still missing, and showed no sign of ever being found again. They had their mealtimes cut back to only twice a day for twenty minutes, and all unfinished food was to be thrown out the window so none of them could sneak it out. A jammer was installed so that all cellphones were unable to contact the police. It felt as if they were in prison, which Cat, Robbie Shapiro and Sam have already experienced. It scared Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay, while Carly Shay was becoming too weak to even move.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," Cat whispered.

"What?" Sam whispered back.

"Remember when I said that I was going to the bathroom after breakfast?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was never in the bathroom." Sam could hear Cat slightly giggle. Sam smile; even Cat's spirits were down ever since they came back, and hearing her laugh made Sam feel better. Sam felt guilty for forcing them to come back, but no one else blamed her.

"Well then where were you?" Sam asked.

"Freddie found a computer and when no one was looking I logged on and updated my status on the Slap," Cat said.

"The Slap?"

"It's like Twitter for my school in Los Angeles."

"Well, what was the point of that?"

"So if one of my friends see it, I know that they'll come and rescue us!" Cat squealed in delight.

"Well, keep your fingers crossed," Sam sighed. Just then, the door burst open and the lights turned on. A woman was standing at the door, with wavy brown hair and a crazy look in her eyes. She wore a nametag on her white dress that read 'ACKERMAN' and a blue sweater was tied around her thin waist.

"Get up, now!" Ackerman demanded. Cat and Sam rubbed their eyes and sat up in their beds.

"What?" Cat asked, faking a yawn. Sam did the same, hoping that Ackerman would get the impression that they had been asleep all night.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Five in the morning, why?" Ackerman spat. "You have ten minutes to get dressed. Now!" Ackerman slammed the door shut, startling Cat and Sam. The two girls sighed and began to get dressed.

Cat was a talented girl from Los Angeles who was bipolar and a bit messed up in the head. She had unnaturally red hair and a small, thin frame. She put on a tank top and short shorts, which she always wore. She glanced at her roommate while putting on high heels. Sam was seemingly scared and shy, but was actually fierce and dangerous. Her dark past created her into an even darker person, who could only be provoked by any form of attacks. She could calm herself, but it wasn't always the case. She had long golden curls and baby blue eyes. Her frame was built like Cat's, and her outfit was, too. The girls sighed and walked out of their room and towards the dreadful cafeteria. They walked in to see their fellow prisoners standing there, tired and scared.

Freddie Benson was the only one of the patients at Troubled Waters who seemed normal. He was short fluffy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He gave Sam a crooked smile; he admitted to being in love with her on their recent camping trip. He had dark bags under his eyes and muscles under his dark blue button down shirt. His blue jeans were the only bright thing on him, while the rest was dark like the rest of them. The only reason he was at Troubled Waters was because his mother found out of his illegal, drunk homosexual experience, and wouldn't be let out until she was convinced that he was straight again.

Spencer Shay was the other person involved in Freddie's experience, also being drunk. He was also very insane in his own special way, that scared everyone around him. He was a twenty-nine-year-old sculptor who lived with his younger sister in the apartment by Freddie in Seattle, where they all were. He had dark brown hair that hung to his shoulders and dark brown eyes that were always lost. He stood over six feet tall, and was the tallest person in the building. The other reason why he was at Troubled Waters was to keep an eye on his younger sister.

Carly Shay was the pretty and popular sister. With her raven black hair and brown eyes that always shone, she was known as the queen bee of Ridgeway High School. However, her old best friend, Missy Robinson, had given Carly the impression that she wasn't very skinny, causing Carly to become a bulimic. She never ate, and whatever she did eat would be forced to come back up. Now, she had to wear dresses so that her clothes would stay on her, but the pink dress she had on was barely able to stay up on her frail body. She became weaker as the days rolled by, and she was worn out all of the time. It seemed as if she was going to drop dead onto the floor from her lack of everything she needed to survive.

Robbie Shapiro was the awkward Jewish boy who went to school with Cat in Los Angeles. He had a black afro, very pale skin and glasses. Most people said that he resembled Andy Samberg, which was true. He used to carry around a puppet named Rex, which was a replica of Robbie, and where all of Robbie's confidence went to. But he had gotten used to not using Rex over the past month, and now was just scared of whatever was going to happen to him next.

The six patients stood in a row next to each other, with arms crossed, hips sticking out, and very sour faces. The nurses and Mr. Franklin stood in a row in front of them, with hands on their hips and feet shoulder-width apart. This has been a daily routine ever since Howards disappeared.

"So, it's been four days," Mr. Franklin, the man in charge of Troubled Waters, stated. "And none of you have yet to tell us where Howards is. Will that change today?"

"We're still going to tell you that we have no idea what happened to him," Freddie responded, glaring at nurse Briggs, who woke him up this morning. She gave him a glare back, which scaed Freddie into looking back at Mr. Franklin.

"Very well then," Mr. Franklin sighed. "If we can't have you just tell us, then we'll make you work until you have no choice but to tell us."

"What?" the patients cried.

"You heard him," Briggs snapped, grinning.

"You will have to scrub the floors on your hands and knees, for starters," Mr. Franklin ordered. "If you do a good job, you can have your breakfast."

"That's some bullshit," Carly muttered.

"Um, sir?" Spencer asked timidly, stepping forward. "I don't think that you can do that to Carly."

"And why not?" Mr. Franklin dared him to answer. Spencer didn't take the hint.

"Look at her," Spencer said, turning and pointing to his sister. "She can barely just stand there. What you're asking for could kill her."

"If that's what it takes for the truth," Mr. Franklin said stubbornly, "Then she will have to put up with it." Spencer's eyes widened and he stepped back into the row silently. Sam took the opportunity to step forward.

"No," she said, smirking.

"Sam!" Cat hissed. "You'll get into trouble!"

"What did you say, Samantha?" Mr. Franklin asked sternly.

"I'm not doing any of this," Sam said, checking out her nails as if she wasn't doing anything against his wishes. "You can try to blame us for your nurse taking off on you, but we didn't do anything. Just accept the fact that he hates this hell hole as much as we do, and let us go." Sam looked and locked eyes with the dark man in front of her. "Or else."

"I don't think so," Mr. Franklin stated. Two male nurses marched over to Sam. One grabbed Sam's arm, and she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor. She took the other and did the same thing. Both lied on the floor in pain, surprising her fellow patients. No one else was impressed, or amused. Five more nurses walked over to Sam. While she managed to knock one out, the others grabbed a hand or foot. They carried the girl out of the room as she wiggled around in their grasp and let out a glass-shattering scream.

"Cat," Freddie whispered. "How much longer until you think they'll be here?"

"Knowing my friends, within a week," Cat answered quietly.

"I hope you're right, because we don't have more than a week left before they just start shooting us in the head."

"I hope so, too. But not about the second part." Cat looked up to the ceiling, put her hands together, and shut her eyes tight. "Please, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade and Trina," she pleaded to the ceiling. "Please hurry and rescue us from this hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade lied down on the bed she was sharing with Beck in a Motel Four in Seattle. Tori and Trina were sharing the room next to them, while Andre and Sikowitz were in another room. Jade was wearing only a black bra and matching panties, while Beck was only wearing white boxers. Her head was resting on his perfectly tan, muscular chest, and his arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. It was early in the morning, and all Jade could feel was guilt.

"Are you alright, babe?" Beck asked softly. He was the only person who could bring out the soft side in Jade, despite her usual sour attitude.

"Not really," Jade replied, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so guilty." Jade adjusted her position on the bed so that she was lying on top of him, chest to chest. "I thought that they really did deserve to go there, with Cat being bipolar and with Robbie and Rex. I didn't think it was such a bad thing to do until everyone started flipping out on me."

"To be honest, it wasn't a good thing to send them to Seattle. But they did need help, and you were sort of being a good friend."

"No one ever sees the good in me," Jade sighed.

"I see the good in you," Beck told her, smiling. "You're perfect just the way you are." Jade smiled back and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Jade rolled off of him and got off of the bed. Beck sat up and gazed at Jade as she got dressed. They had been together well over two years, except for when they broke up for two days after a nasty fight. He thought she was beautiful, and despite being very bitter, she was sweet. He studied her perfect curves on her perfectly-sized body. Jade slipped on a black sleeveless dress and turned back to Beck, smiling.

"Find what you're looking for?" she teased.

"She never left my sight," Beck answered, rolling off of the bed. Jade couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. She knew that everyone in school wanted to either be his friend or date, but he was all hers. Even throughout every agruement, they have kept on sticking with each other. They were happy with their relationship, and no matter how many times Jade saw a girl flirt, she knew that Beck wouldn't leave her for anyone. Especially after all of the times they have been through.

Someone knocked on the door. "Guys!" Tori shouted from the other side of the door. "Get your things packed so we can go!"

"Coming!" Beck responded, putting his things in this black bookbag. Jade put hers in her black messenger bag, deciding to skip make-up for one day. She still had on heavy eyeliner from the night before, so she figured that it would be enough for just one day. Beck opened the door to see Andre, Tori, Trina and Sikowitz standing there, their bags on their backs and smiles on their faces.

"Ready?" Sikowitz asked, drinking milk from a coconut through a straw.

"Let's go," Beck said, putting his arm around Jade's waist. The six of them walked over to Sikowitz's van and climbed inside. Andre sat in the front with Sikowitz, and Jade sat on Beck's lap. As Sikowitz drove off, everyone went deep into their own thoughts, making the car ride very quiet.

"Dear Ghandi, I am boring myself," Sikowitz stated. "Alphabet Improv. The letter 'C'. Tori. Go!" Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Cat and Robbie better not be in trouble," Tori said, glaring at Jade.

"Don't worry, they will be fine," Jade snapped.

"Everyone is too tense, so calm down, babe," Beck said, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist. She smiled smugly at Tori.

"Favoritism much?" Tori asked.

"Girlfriends come before whatever you are," Jade replied, smiling.

"How much longer until we get there?" Trina cried.

"I don't know," Andre answered.

"Just give me an estimated time."

"Kind of around ten minutes?"

"Let's hurry up then!" Tori cried.

"Maybe you should all just relax," Beck said.

"Not now, babe," Jade said.

"Oh my god!" Trina exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Tori shouted at her sister. Sikowitz made a loud buzzer noise.

"Tori, you're out!" he shouted, cackling. Tori crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Please, let's not argue, since we are all close friends," Andre began.

"Quite a good idea, Andre," Beck added.

"Really smart thinking," Jade said.

"Someone should buy me some lipgloss," Trina stated, glancing out the window.

"Trina should stop worrying about lipgloss," Andre said.

"Unbelievable!" Trina exclaimed.

"Vega's are very annoying," Jade complained.

"No we're not!" Trina blurted, before covering her mouth. Sikowitz made another buzzer sound.

"Trina, you're out!" he laughed. Trina mimicked her sister.

"Why does every round end with a fight?" Beck asked.

"X-Rays of the brain could possibly tell us," Andre answered. Everyone nodded at his impressive line for the letter 'X'.

"You know this how?" Jade questioned.

"Zoo keepers told me."

"And you trust them?"

"Beats asking gardeners."

"Can this game get any easier?" Beck asked.

"Troubled Waters, five miles!" Andre read off of a sign. "Wait, I mean-" Sikowitz's buzzard sound cut him off.

"Wrong letter!" he shouted.

"Dammit!"

"That was the right letter!"

"Everyone should have listened to Andre, since we are almost there now," Beck stated.

"Four miles to go," Jade added, grinning.

"Getting closer by the minute."

"Hurry, Sikowitz, before it is too late."

"I think they will be alive when we get there."

"Just hold up, I have to say something."

"Crap!" Beck exclaimed.

"Jade wins!" Sikowitz declared. Beck shrugged and kissed Jade softly on the lips. Everyone sat in silence until Sikowitz pulled into the parking lot of Troubled Waters. They didn't see anything unusual about it; it looked like a normal building. They parked the car and gathered their things. They walked into the building and stared down the empty halls.

"Where is everyone?" Andre asked.

"Something is definitely going on," Trina muttered.

"Alright, everyone split up," Sikowitz ordered. "Andre with me, Tori with Trina, and Beck with Jade. Find Cat and Robbie, then we can leave and go back to Los Angeles." The others nodded and headed off in seperate directions.

Tori and Trina were scared of the empty and dimly lit halls. They could hear faint footsteps, but assumed that it was just one of the others. They walked until they reached a room with padding on the walls. As they stepped into the room, the door was quietly shut, and they were attacked by two mysterious people holding rags over their mouths until they stopped moving.

Andre and Sikowitz had come across a lage closet. Before moving on, they saw Rex on top of a shelf. They walked into the closet and tried to grab Rex, only to be ambushed by masked figures holding smelly rags ove their faces.

Jade and Beck heard screaming coming from everyone. They ran towards the screams, only to find themselves surrounded by five nurses. They screamed and lashed out as the nurses began attacking them. They were able to knock down a couple of them, but the rags in their hands had a funny scent to them, and it eventually caused the two of them to fall to the floor unconsciously.

"What do we do with them?" one of the nurses asked.

"I bet they're here for rescue," another answered.

"We better get the straightjackets," a third added as the nurses began to drag the unconscious bodies towards the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly leaned against the wall, wiping sweat off of her forehead. She was helping Robbie and Sam scrub the floors, and she was barely helping. Sam wouldn't let Carly do any work, afraid that Carly might black out any second. Carly didn't want to admit that Sam and everyone else was right about her, but she didn't want to gain any more weight than she feared that she already had. The dress she was wearing tied around her neck, and was one of the few clothing items that she owned that would stay on her body. She sighed, and then heard muffled screams.

"What was that?" Carly asked. Robbie and Sam dropped their scrubbers and stood up slowly, trying not to fall on the slippery floors.

"I don't know," Robbie answered. Two more screams were faintly heard. The three tensed up, afraid of what would happen next.

"I think someone else is under attack again," Sam murmured. Two more screams were heard, along with the sounds of a good fight. They could barely hear some nurses talk to each other. Robbie's face immediately lit up.

"That was Jade!" he cried. Carly and Sam gave him a weird look. "Remember what Cat said a couple of days ago? That's our rescue! We're saved!"

"Yeah, but by the sounds of what we heard, I don't think our rescue is going to be saving anyone," Carly stated. The three exchanged looks as a male nurse approached them. He had a ghastly wart on his face, a mean and scary look on his face, and a nametag reading 'LEWBERT' on it. Robbie winced as he stepped closer.

"Go to the cafeteria now!" Lewbert screeched. The three teens didn't hesitate running down the hallways towards the cafeteria. They were praying that they would be given breakfast; they hadn't eaten since around eight last night. Fourteen hours without food was dangerous for Carly and torture for Sam. The trio ran into the cafeteria to see Cat, Freddie and Spencer already in there.

"Hey guys!" Cat greeted cheerfully. Sam ran into Freddie's arms, and Robbie stood next to Carly awkwardly. Robbie was the social outcast no matter where he was, and knowing who Carly used to be, he seemed to feel like he was more useful than his peers used to believe.

"Did you hear screaming?" Carly asked.

"Screaming?" Spencer repeated, confused.

"One of them sounded like Jade," Robbie said, looking right at Cat. Her face lit up, and she began jumping and clapping.

"Yay, we're saved!" Cat cried gleefully. The patients heard someone abnoxiously coughing, and they jumped and turned around to face Mr. Franklin. They huddled closer together. Carly felt herself begin to panick.

"Well, this has been an interesting morning," Mr. Franklin said slowly.

"How so?" Freddie dared to ask.

"Someone found out what was going on, and they decided to come and bring some of their friends with them. And we found all six of them."

"What?" the patients exclaimed.

"We are keeping them here until further notice, or until one of you confesses to killing Howards!" Mr. Franklin shouted.

"Dude, we didn't do anything!" Sam shouted. Carly noticed Freddie cringe at Sam's words.

"That's what you're telling me now," Mr. Franklin growled. "But one of you will cave soon. Now get back to scrubbing!" He marched away, and Cat, Carly, Robbie, Sam and Spencer walked away. Freddie grabbed Carly and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"I'm worried, Carly," Freddie said. Carly rolled her eyes; the look on his face and how he jumped at everything gave away how worried he was.

"Worried about our failure of a rescue plan?"

"No, about Sam."

"Sam?" Carly was more confused than he was. Why was he worried about Sam, the girl who could kill anyone with her bare hands.

"Yeah, I think she's behind what happened to Howards," Freddie said.

"What makes you say that?" Carly asked.

"Because she disappeared on our camping trip," Fredie explained. "And once we found her, we were being attacked and Howards is magically gone. Coincidence?" Carly thought about Freddie's words, slowly putting it together.

"You really think so?"

"What else could have happened?" Carly thought about it as Lewbert reappeared in the doorway.

"Get back to scrubbing!" he shouted in a high-pitched voice. Carly and Freddie started sprinting to where their groups were, thinking of what could have happened to Sam between when she took off and when they found her. She couldn't have been the one to attack Howards... Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Trina woke up slowly, finally regaining consciousness. All she could remember is being attacked by two nurses, and then everything went black after something smelly covered her face. She tried to move her arms, but they were inside a straitjacket, and couldn't move them as much as she struggled. She was on a uncomfortable bed inside of an all white room. Trina rolled herself onto her side to see Tori, lying on an identical bed unconsciously.

"Tori!" she snapped. Tori sat up and screamed, causing Trina to jump and land on the floor. "Tori!" she cried. Trina was lying on her stomach on the cold tiled floor, and she felt pain shoot through her arms.

"Trina, you scared the pee out of me!" Tori complained. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, just get this thing off of me!" Trina barked.

"Why me?"

"Are you wearing one?" Trina listened as Tori struggled from on top of her bed. After a few moments, a straitjacket flew over the side of the bed and onto Trina's back. "How did you do that?" Trina exclaimed in awe.

"Don't worry about that," Tori answered. She got off of her bed and freed Trina from her straitjacket. "There you go," she said triumphantly.

"Where are we?" Trina asked, looking around the room. "Maybe we should search this building more..." Trina opened the door and walked into the hallway. Tori followed her.

"You're welcome," Tori muttered. Trina ignored it; she rarely thanked anyone for anything. The sisters walked down the hallways, only to find more empty bedrooms and no patients.

"This is so stupid," Trina said. "Where is the exit in this building?"

"We can't leave without Cat and Robbie!" Tori exclaimed.

"I bet that they are outside with the others and that they're just pulling a prank on us," Trina guessed. Tori shrugged and kept on exploring. They came across a window that had iron bars on the outside of them.

"Why are those bars on the windows?" Tori asked, feeling scared.

"This is a mental institution," Trina sighed. "What did you think was going to be on the windows? I mean, the people here have got to be insane to be here in the first place, right?"

"True, but something just doesn't feel right about it." The girls shrugged it off and walked down another hallway. It led them to a door that was boarded up with layers of wood and nails.

"Aw! Now how are we getting out?" Trina cried.

"Uh, that isn't the big question here," Tori stated in a 'duh' tone. "You should be asking why this door is boarded up."

"Oh," Trina said, nodding in slight confusion.

"Hello?" The girls turned to see a girl staring at them timidly. She was shout with curly blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. She had on denim short shorts, a dark purple tank top and black heels. Tori couldn't help but notice that she was wearing something Cat would wear.

"Who are you?" Trin asked.

"Sam," the girl mumbled. She stared at the ground and turned bright pink.

"Do you think she's a patient?" Trina asked Tori, neither of their eyes leaving Sam.

"She seems more like a shy kid on their first day of kindergarden," Toi remarked. They walked up to Sam and smiled.

"Well, I'm Tori Vega, and this is my sister, Trina," Tori introduced. Trina smiled and waved at Sam, whose eyes widened. "And we were hoping that you could tell us where our friends are-"

"I'm not your friend," Jade said, appearing behind Sam with Beck. Sam jumped back into the wall and hit her head with a loud thump.

"Well then at least we know you guys are alright," Beck muttered. Sam moaned as she slid onto the floor, holding her head in pain. The others seemed to ignore her.

"Were you guys in straitjackets too?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, but Jade had scissors on her," Beck said, smiling. Jade shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Well, I just freed myself without scissors," Tori stated in pride. "Why do you carry scissors everywhere? That could be dangerous if-"

"That could be _dangeous_!" Jade interrupted with a Judy Garland accent. "It could stab you and then you'd bleed to death!"

"I don't talk like Judy Garland!" Tori exclaimed. Jade smiled at her, and Tori stuck her tongue out.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked Sam. He pulled her onto her feet and Sam backed against the wall again. "I think we're scaring her."

"Well, we were looking for Cat and Robbie when we found her!" Tori cried, pointing at Sam.

"Why are the doors and windows all covered here, anyways?" Jade asked, looking at the boarded up doors.

"Things changed when we came back," Sam said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Trina asked in an annoyed tone.

"We were forced to go on a camping trip, when it was really a trap," Sam explained. "I ran away, and they chased me. When I got here, all of the other patients still here were leaving, and the nurses dragged me inside and knocked me unconscious. I woke up to get kicked in the head, and then to find my friends trapped with me. One of the nurses disappeared, and we're the ones getting blamed for it. No one is allowed to go until they find him again." Sam held back tears as she tucked her hair behind her ear. A visible scar was on her temple, scaring everyone expect Jade, who was fascinated.

"So, is this why everything is boarded up?" Beck asked.

"Yes," Sam answered. "And you need to be careful; everyone here is actually going insane."

"How so?" Beck asked.

"Is Cat alright?" Jade asked, not caring if she looked concerned or not.

"Three days ago, she laughed and smiled for the first time in one week," Sam stated timidly. "We sing together at night, but she chooses very depressing songs. Unlike the talent show, when we sang 'Give It Up' together." Jade gasped, and Beck felt as if there was going to be a fight soon. Sam suddenly ran down the hallways.

"Where is she going?" Trina asked. Tori began chasing after the blonde. "Now where is _she_ going?" The others followed Tori as they chased Sam down the halls. A boy with brown hair stepped into the hallway, and Sam ran into his arms. He looked surprised, especially when the four Hollywood Arts kids stopped running and stared at them.

"Sam, what's going on?" the boy asked. Sam ran behind him and hid. "Who are you guys?"

"We're here to help you guys," Tori explained, confused.

"Oh, well then hello," the boy greeted awkwardly. "My name is Freddie. And Sam is... shy." Trina noticed how he hesitated slightly, but she ignored it.

"Well, where is Cat and Robbie?" Tori exclaimed, startling Sam.

"Probably scrubbing the bathrooms or something," Freddie answered, looking around. "But why would you come inside of this place? Do you want to die?"

"Maybe," Jade answered, shrugging. Everyone gave her a funny look, but then just ignored it.

"What makes you think that this place will kill us?" Tori asked, laughing.

"We have to work our butts off for a small meal, that we barely have time to eat," Freddie said. "We've been working since four in the morning, and we haven't had food since early last night. One of the girls is about to drop dead from this. If she doesn't get out of here soon, she'll die!" Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Guys," Beck said. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cat and Robbie were scrubbing the walls in the boys' bathroom, trying their hardest not to complain. Robbie felt as if he was going to collapse any minute, and Cat felt to depressed to do anything. They both knew that their friends from Hollywood Arts were here; they could hear them being attacked by the evil nurses. They were probably trapped with them inside Troubled Waters Mental Institution, although they had began calling the place Troubled Waters Prison.

"_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out face-es,_" Cat sang quietly. She sighed and decided not to continue singing.

"_Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhe-ere,_" Robbie continued. Cat was surprised; he was on-key for once. He sang much better than she knew. He stopped, and Cat decided that she should continue.

" _Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expressi-ion._"

"_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorro-ow._" Cat and Robbie stopped scrubbing and turned to each other, the same look in their eyes. They slowly stepped towards each other and sang the chorus together;

"_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad; The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had;_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to say; When people run in cirlces it's a very very mad world, mad wo-orld._" Cat and Robbie stopped themselves only a foot apart, both holding their breath. As if on cue, Spencer opened the door, making the two teens jump away from each other instantly.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Cat and Robbie exclaimed.

"How about your favorite Hollywood Arts teacher?" Sikowitz asked, stepping into the bathroom and grinning.

"Sikowitz!" Cat and Robbie ran over and hugged him. They then moved on to hugging Andre, who was standing behind them. Spencer scratched the back of his head as they four others had their small reunion.

"Why are you guys scrubbing floors and boarding up windows?" Andre asked, laughing.

"Because we have no choice but to do so," Robbie answered, sighing sadly. "And we have to report to the cafeteria soon."

"What for?"

"Breakfast-"

"Oh, yay!" Cat cheered. "Breakfast!" She started to run towards the cafeteria and run towards it. The others followed her.

"I missed that," Spencer stated.

"Missed Cat?" Sikowitz asked.

"No," Spencer said. "I missed seeing someone happy." Andre and Sikowitz exchanged a look of confusion and fear as they walked to the cafeteria. They stepped inside to see Beck, Carly, Cat, Freddie, Jade, Sam, Tori and Trina sitting at a long cafeteria table. Cat was cheerfully talking to everyone from Hollywood Arts, while Sam was basically curled up on Freddie's lap. Carly was giving Sam dirty looks, and Robbie and Spencer prayed that they wouldn't get into any fighting, especially after last time. They didn't want them to attempt to kill each other again.

"Guys!" Cat cried. "Come sit down with us!" Andre and Sikowitz sat down next to Cat and Trina, while Robbie and Spencer sat down on either side of Carly.

"So what's going on here?" Tori asked.

"We're in some sort of prison," Carly answered. "And you are...?"

"Oh!" Tori exclaimed. "Well, I'm Tori, and that's Trina, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Sikowitz." Each person nodded as they were mentioned. Carly smiled and twirled her hair as she stared at Beck.

"Hey, are you single?" Carly asked. Jade grabbed Beck's arm and pulled him closer to herself.

"No, he's not," Jade said, smiling smugly. Carly frowned and stared at her lap.

"Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Beck asked.

"Maybe," Freddie answered. "I guess the boss with tell us that." They all looked up to see Mr. Franklin walking towards them.

"Well, I see that you're all friendly with each other now," the man said, smiling. "Now you can all go clean the bedrooms, and you might be able to eat lunch before your dinner." He laughed as he walked away. Everyone exchanged looks with each other as he walked away.

"So now what?" Jade asked. "Are you going to listen to him?"

"If you want to live, yes," Spencer answered. "Just look at-"

"Don't!" Carly snapped. She stood up get up and stormed away. Spencer followed her out of the cafeteria.

"Well, you need to clean your rooms too," Robbie told the others as he and Cat stood up. Sam shyly stood up and slipped her hand into Cat's and, and the two sprinted down the hallway.

"What's that about?" Trina asked, watching the two girls took off.

"They're just like that," Robbie said.

"It's very complicated," Freddie added, sighing. "Let's just go clean our rooms."

"And if we don't?" Trina asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone who knew her before knew that she hated doing anything not involving herself.

"Trust me, you don't want to take that risk," Freddie answered, smirking. He walked away with Robbie.

Only one thought ran through the others' heads; _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked down the hallways, just in case a nurse was coming towards here. When she saw that the coast was clear, she ran down the halls towards Freddie and Robbie's room. She had to talk to him about their situation. For some reason, he had been acting scared around her, and Carly was beginning to do the same thing. The only reason that she could come up with was that he thought she was the one who had attacked Howards. She could remember that night very well:

_She ran through the forest as the sun started rising. She loved watching the sky brighten early in the morning, but today, she wasn't here to watch the sun rise. She was here to finally escape._

_She had kissed Freddie Benson- the sexually confused teenager. Everyone knew that, and everyone seemed to be happy. But Sam wasn't ready to be near a guy again._

_She remembered her mother's boyfriends. Each was either a thief, on parole or a giant greedy slob. Each was also a pervert, and wanted a hit on Sam. Sam couldn't run; she had nowhere to run to. Melanie refused to come back home since then, and her mother didn't do anything. When Sam lashed back, she was sent to a mental institution. And playing the shy girl was easier than she thought._

_Sam ran down the halls and into her bedroom. She packed her bag and started heading towards the door when she heard fighting. She heard two men shouting, and then a gun shot. Sam looked and saw a gun in Mr. Franklin's hand, and Howards lying on the floor. Then she blacked out and woke up to see a nurse threatening her; she was Ackerman, according to her nametag._

_"Say one damn thing," she threatened, "And Howards won't be the only one with a bullet in his head." Sam stayed quiet, for the sake of her own life. She knew that this was killing her friends, but she didn't want to die, either._

Freddie and Robbie were marveling the job they had done cleaning their room when Sam appeared. Sam tried not to smile when she noticed that Freddie's dark purple button down shirt was half unbuttoned. She stared at his tan chest and felt the urge to attack him. Robbie looked up and noticed Sam gazing. He coughed, and Sam looked up at Freddie, who was smirking.

"Can we help you?" Robbie asked.

"Leave," Sam ordered, walking into the room. Robbie sighed and left the room. "Freddie, we need to talk-"

"Yes, we do," Freddie interrupted. Both nodded and stared at the floor, an awkward silence filling the room.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked after a minute.

"I know what you did," Freddie answered. Sam looked confused; what did she do?

"What was it that I did?" she asked.

"I know that Howards disappeared because of you," he said.

"What?"

"I know it was you!"

"It wasn't me, Freddie! I swear!" Sam shouted, not caring who heard her.

"Then why did you run back here in the middle of the night?"

"Because I was scared!" Sam felt tears well up, and turned to wipe them away. Freddie's face softened, and he sympathetically put his hand on Sam's shoulders.

"Why were you scared?" he asked.

"Because," Sam sobbed, "I just... my experience with men aren't the best, and..." Sam sobbed harder and threw her arms around Freddie, crying into his shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and could feel his shirt becoming wetter.

"Well, if you came back out of fear, then what happened to Howards?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"I can't tell you," Sam answered quietly, wiping tears away. Freddie let her go, and she stepped away.

"Why not?" he asked sternly.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Why do you have to ask me so may questions?"

"Because I deserve an answer, dammit!" Sam ran out of the room, and Freddie sat down on his bed, screaming at the wall. Robbie stepped back into the room and stared at the angered boy.

"Did something go wrong?" Robbie asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" Freddie answered calmly.

"Well, Sam is running down the halls and bawling her eyes out, so something must have happened." Freddie struggled to chuckle, and Robbie sat down next to Freddie. "What did you guys talk about?"

"She said that she was scared about us, and ran back here," Freddie answered, his voice slighting cracking. Robbie nodded and tried to not stir up Freddie's motions.

"Well, then what happened to Howards?"

"She said that she can't tell me..." Freddie started sniffling. Robbie sighed and put his arm around Freddie as Freddie cried. "What if it was her?"

"But what if it wasn't?" Robbie countered. He didn't even know if Sam was innocent or not; after what happened with Carly, it was very likely that it was Sam who did something.

"I can't trust her answer though!" Freddie cried. He stood up and tried to force himself to stop sobbing. Robbie smirked; he was able to hold it all in most of the time.

"Well, you should learn to. She might be telling the truth."

"Thanks, Robbie," Freddie said, smiling. "You know, you're really a good friend."

"Thanks, Freddie." Robbie smiled. "You are too."

"Oh, and by the way," Freddie shouted as he walked out of the room. "Cat is out of your league!" Robbie nodded and smiled, but then frowned and followed Freddie.

"Hey!" he called after him. "I am not!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jade and Beck walked down the halls of Troubled Waters their arms around each other. Jade glared at everything, protecting her boyfriend from anything in sight. Beck smiled at how overprotective Jade was, reminding him how much they loved each other. It had been only one day that they have been trapped, and Jade and Beck were the only calm ones. But they had noticed the hit it has taken on Cat and Robbie. They were glad to see that Robbie wasn't carrying around Rex, but seeing a very normal Cat wasn't what they had expected. Jade had cried all night, blaming herself for ruining her best friend, and Beck had to calm her down. Now they were going to the cafeteria, in hopes of there being any type of food to eat.

They saw that everyone else was already there and eating silently. By the looks of it, breakfast was yet again a burrito, with the exception of Sikowitz, who was drinking coconut milk through a straw. The patients that they didn't know were all silent, and so were their friends. Cat didn't take her eyes off of the table, and Robbie was trying to coax her out of silence. Trina was putting on lipgloss after every bite she took of her burrito, while Andre and Tori were talking about a new artist, Ginger Fox. Jade and Beck each got themselves a burrito and sat down next to the kids they didn't know. One was trying to talk to the anorexic-looking girl into eating with little success.

"Come on, Carly," he pouted. "If you don't eat, you'll make your big brother cry..." He proceded to 'cry' without taking his eyes off of Carly. She began to noticably crack.

"Fine!" she snapped, taking a large bite out of her burrito. "You happy, Spencer?"

"I would be happier if we weren't still stuck in this place," Spencer answered, a real tear rolling down his cheek. Beck and Jade didn't look as if they were affected by the crying grown man, but on the inside, they were both becoming worried as each second passed by.

"How long have you guys been here?" Jade asked in a rude tone.

"Carly and me have been here for almost a year," Spencer answered.

"Longer than Carly and Spencer," Freddie stated. Sam gripped onto Spencer's shirt and hid behind him. Freddie rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Sam was here for only one month," Spencer explained. "She's... complicated." Jade nodded and focused on her breakfast.

"It's okay, Sam," Beck coaxed. "We won't hurt you. We're Cat and Robbie's friends-"

"I'm not _his_ friend," Jade snapped. Beck sighed and gave Sam an apologetic look. Sam smiled and let go of Spencer.

"Okay, so you've been here for a year, and you didn't try escape yet?" Tori shouted. The six patients solemnly shook their heads. "Well, come on you guys, think of something!"

"Yeah," Trina agreed. "I mean, we escaped a Yerbanian prison before! This isn't as hard, right?" The four Seattle patients were confused, but Cat and Robbie smiled at the memory of driving away with their friends and a very manly woman on the back of a duck truck in a foreign country.

"Well, what do we do?" Cat asked. "Distract them with another performance?"

"Cat, that's a great idea!" Tori exclaimed.

"Nice going, Little Red!" Andre added.

"Really?" Cat asked excitedly. "Yay!" She squealed and cheered in delight, which made everyone feel better.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Carly asked.

"My nephew lives in Seattle," Sikowitz stated. "We can go to his place easily from here with one of the buses in the parking lot."

"If your nephew lives in Seattle, then why did we stay in a motel?" Beck asked.

"I have no idea." Sikowitz stared off into space and silently sipped his coconut milk. The Hollywood Arts kids were used to this, but the others weren't.

"What song can we use?" Trina asked. "I know this one song that I can sing-"

"No!" Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck exclaimed.

"You can't sing," Jade stated, smiling. Trina began to pout as the others rolled their eyes.

"What if we make a song and dance that distracts everyone long enough that some of us can get out?" Freddie suggested. The others nodded and agreed with him.

"The question is, who's going to leave?" Jade stated. The others looked around. "Because I know a number we can do..."

"What?" everyone asked.

"What if we combined Miranda Cosgrove's 'Leave It All To Me' with Victoria Justice's 'Make It Shine?'" Jade suggested. Everyone began cheering.

"Leave It All To Shine!" Cat exclaimed. More cheers aroused, letting Cat know that her creativity was amazing.

"But whose going to leave?" Trina asked. Everyone quieted down and pondered about it.

"Carly needs to go," Spencer stated.

"Spencer!" Carly exclaimed.

"Listen, any day now, you're going to die!" Spencer explained. "The only way to stop that is if you leave this place!" Carly sighed, letting her big brother know that she agreed with his decision.

"Okay, so far it's me and Carly," Sikowitz said. "Anyone else?"

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"No, I can't," Sam responded quietly. Freddie looked at Sikowitz.

"If Sam stays, so am I," he said.

"Me too," Cat added, petting her friend's head.

"If Cat stays, so do I," Robbie stated.

"So will I," Jade spoke.

"I'm not leaving without my girlfriend," Beck said.

"Well, Andre?" Sikowitz asked. "Tori? Trina? Spencer?"

"I'll go," Spencer volunteered. "She's my little sister and my responsibility."

"I want to get out of here!" Trina cried. "Take me with you!"

"Okay," the Hollywood Arts kids agreed. As long as Trina didn't have to sing, they were happy.

"Well, I'm staying here," Andre said. "We came for Little Red and Andy Samberg, and I'm not leaving without them."

"Well, someone needs to tame her older sister," Jade said, looking at Tori. "And ditching her would be unsisterly." Tori glared at Jade, who smiled sweetly.

"Okay then," Sikowitz said. "I will take Carly, Spencer, Tori and Trina with me to get help, and the rest of you are the distraction-"

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed. "Sam, you should be the Miranda Cosgrove part!"

"Really?" Sam asked. Freddie, Robbie and Spencer all smiled and nodded in agreement. Sam blushed.

"Well, I can do Victoria Justice's part," Jade volunteered. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright, I'll download the song and get the lyrics written," Andre said. Everyone nodded and started talking amongst themselves about how this would all work out for them.

"Get ready, you guys," Carly said, grinning.

"This place is about to get a big wake-up call," Tori said, laughing.

"We'll let them know that after you go somewhere over the rainbow!" Jade said in her Judy Garland accent.

"I don't sound like that!" Tori shouted. "You guys, do I sound like that?" Everyone responded with their own Judy Garland accents, and Tori just put her head down on the table, waiting for them to finish.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Franklin sat with the nurses at the two tables set up in the cafeteria. Carly, Sikowitz, Spencer, Tori and Trina were serving them glasses of Peppy-Cola and packages of Fat Cakes as the others prepared themselves for their performance. Tori knew how dumbfounded the Yerbanians were when they were tricked, but she had no idea what would happen when the staff in the mental institution find out. Just by looking at the way the twelve of them had been treated for the past week, there would be consequences for what was happening.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Franklin demanded. "Why are we sitting in the cafeteria?"

"Because," Tori answered, "We think that you all deserve a treat for all that you've done for us."

"Oh," Mr. Franklin responded. "Then, please, continue doing whatever it is that you are doing."

"With pleasure," Tori said, smiling. He had no idea what was going to happen.

"And now," Carly introduced, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "We will have our non-servers singing a song that we like to call 'Leave It All To Shine'!" The nurses clapped as the seven patients walked out. Cat, Jade and Sam were wearing a different color short strapless dress- Cat in pink, Jade in black and Sam in light purple- and black heels, to make them seem as if they were tall. Andre, Beck, Freddie and Robbie were wearing white shirts and dark jeans. No one noticed the others slip out the cafeteria doors. Sam stepped forward as the music began playing. She took a deep breath before singing;

"_I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful_." Jade stepped forward and began singing the next line;

"_Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then-_"

"_Live life, breathe air,_" Sam sang as Freddie stepped forward. He sang the next part with Sam; "_I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful._" He snaked his arm around her waist as Cat walked up to Jade. The girls put their arms around each other's shoulders and leaned forward on one foot as they sang;

"_When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you di-isap-pear!_"

"_It's all for real!_" Freddie and Sam sang, smiling.

"_I'm telling you just how I feel!_" Robbie sang. Everyone in the room gave him a funny look, but shook it off as Cat and Jade continued;

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action; You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction!_"

"_Wake up the members of my nation!_" Sam sang. Freddie moved away as Beck and Robbie joined her for the next line, "_It's your time to be!_"

"_Not a fantasy!_" Jade sang, and Freddie repeated.

"_Just remember me!_" Cat sang, and Andre sang the same thing after her.

"_When it turns out right!_ Jade sang and Cat harmonized.

"_'Cause there's no chance unless you take one,_" Sam sang.

"_And the time to be!_" Freddie and Robbie sang.

"_In my victory!_" Cat sang, and Jade repeated.

"_Just remember me!_" Andre and Beck sang.

"_When I make it shine!_" Jade sang.

"_Leave it all to me,_" Sam sang.

"_Leave it all to me!_" Cat and Freddie sang together.

"_When I make it shine!_" Andre and Jade sang.

"_Just leave it all to me!_" Sam sang. She could faintly hear the sounds of a bus turning on and driving away. She smiled; the plan had worked out according to plan. The nurses were even dancing in their seats and bobbing their heads to the music.

"_When you live in your imagination!_" Cat sang.

"_Leave it all to me!_"

"_When I make it shine!"_ Jade sang, holding out the end of 'shine' as the Hollywood Arts kids sang back and forth with Freddie and Sam;

"_Leave it!_" Freddie and Sam sang.

"_Make it!_" Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie sang back.

"_Leave it!_"

"_Make it!_"

"_Leave it!_"

"_Make it!_"

"_Leave it!_"

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_" Cat sang as Jade ended her long note.

"_When I make it shi-i-ine!_" Jade sang, holding out the last note as long as she could.

"_Just leave it all to me-e-e!_" Sam sang, holding out the note as long as Jade did. The seven became giddy as the nurses and Mr. Franklin cheered. Jade kissed Beck as passionately as she could. Freddie grabbed Sam's shoulders and kissed her by surprise. She just smiled and blushed. Cat kissed Robbie's cheek, and Robbie tried not to faint from it, or offer to ask her to convert to Judaism. Andre just smiled and laughed at his friends' romances.

"Hey!" Ackerman shouted as she ran into the room. The seven teens froze in horror, knowing that they were busted.

"Miss Ackerman?" Mr. Franklin said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"There's only seven of them!"

"Yes. And?"

"What happened to the other five?" The nurses reacted by taking each teenager and pinning them to the ground.

"One of the windows were broken, and a bus is gone," Ackerman yelled over the commotion.

"Shit," Freddie mumbled.

"We're dead," Beck said calmly.

"Do you think they were caught?" Cat asked.

"Nope," Sam answered, smiling as her head was pushed onto the tiled floor. "The nurses are too late."

"But I don't think that will stop them from harming us," Robbie stated, wincing in pain as a nurse twisted his arm behind his back. The others slowly realized that they were about to go through hell with these nurses until the escapees returned.

* * *

><p>"Sikowitz, do you know how to operate a bus?" Tori asked as the others ran into random seats.<p>

"Does this answer your question?" Sikowitz responded as the bus roared to life. The others cheered as they pulled out of the parking lot as sped down the road. The girls and Sikowitz were cheering, but Spencer was staring out the window, depressed.

"You guys?" he asked.

"Why are you sad?" Carly asked.

"We left them behind," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Trina spoke loudly. "At least we aren't trapped there anymore."

"Yeah, but what about those that we left behind? The nurses would kill them in a heartbeat, and we all know it!" Everyone remembered what had happened to them as they were residing at Troubled Waters. None of those memories were good.

"Guys," Tori said in the silence, "We have to hurry; we don't have much time."


	10. Chapter 10

The nurses decided to lock all of the patients in three different rooms; Beck and Jade in one, Sam and Freddie in another, and Andre, Cat and Robbie in a third. Their doors were guarded by two nurses, in case any of them tried to run out. The rest of the nurses were huddled outside of the broken window, staring at the empty parking spot that the stolen bus was.

"This is bad," Briggs muttered.

"Really?" Mr. Franklin replied sarcastically. "Of course this is bad!" He turned and began pacing.

"Only two of them were actual patients," Ackerman stated. "It was the Shay siblings, Carly and Spencer."

"What was their problems, anyways?" a tall African-American nurse asked. His nametag read 'MORGAN'.

"The girl was a bulimic, and the boy..." Ackerman struggled to think of just one reason why he was there. "He had many issues." Morgan nodded, trying to remember what Spencer's exact problem was.

"Well, wherever they are, at least that Puckett girl didn't leave," Briggs spoke up. "If she told someone-"

"We don't know whether or not she did!" Mr. Franklin snapped, causing Briggs to jump in fear. "But if she did, we know that it wasn't any of the ones who left. If it was, the police would be here already."

"So now what do we do?" Ackerman asked. "Howards is dead, Samantha Puckett knows and... what _can _we do?" Mr. Franklin thought about it; he always had a plan. But he drew blank after blank. No matter what, it would only cause more problems.

"We just let the bastards rot in their rooms," Mr. Franklin finally answered. "They can't do anything but sit there, and as long as we guard the rooms, it will be fine."

"Hey, Franklin, come here!" Morgan called from the security room. Franklin motioned for the nurses to stay where they were as he walked over to see what Morgan wanted.

"What is it?" he asked sternly.

"Look at this," he whispered. Mr. Franklin stared at the television screens, which was focused on the three bedrooms the seven were trapped in. He saw what was going on, and a plan began deviating in his head. "What do we do about... _that_?" Morgan asked.

"Give them a day," Mr. Franklin answered in a hushed tone. "If physical pain doesn't do anything for them, we can try driving them mentally insane."

"How will we do that, sir?"

Mr. Franklin smiled. "You'll see. Nothing drives a person more insane than watching the one they love in pain."

* * *

><p>The room that Freddie and Sam were in only had one bed. Freddie leaned against the far wall and stared at Sam, who was curled up on the bed. She had her back to Freddie, and he couldn't help but stare at the purple dress that barely covered Sam's small body. All he wanted at the moment was to see what was underneath of it.<p>

"Sam?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Freddie?" she answered. He thought that he could hear her crying.

"Are you alright?" he coaxed. Sam sat up and turned to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears were running down her cheeks. He could tell that she was definitely not alright.

"I'm scared," she whispered as she choked back a sob. "I'm scared that they're going to hurt us."

"Why would they hurt us?" Freddie asked.

"Because I know what really happened to Howards." Freddie's eyes widened. He slowly walked over and sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"Where is Howards, then?" he asked her, looking her in the eye.

"Mr. Franklin..." Sam looked at the floor and let out a silent sob. "He killed him. And I saw it." Freddie was shocked at how badly he and Robbie had misjudged her. He wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her towards him. She cried into his chest and put her arms around him. He patted her head and let her cry.

"Sam..." he said in a soothing tone. "I will not let them do _anything_ to you." Sam looked up at Freddie and smiled.

"You mean it?" she asked. Freddie nodded and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Always. Sam, I love you." Sam smiled as they leaned towards each other. They kissed each other lightly, and then with more power. Sam sat on her knees and Freddie put both his arms around her waist. He then pulled her on top of him as they leaned back onto the bed. Sam pushed her tongue through their lips and let it dance across his tongue. He moaned with pleasure, and Sam suddenly pulled away.

"You know that they can see us, right?" Sam whispered.

"So?" Freddie said, smirking. "Let them watch." Sam smiled and unzipped the back of her dress. She pulled it off, revealing her white lace panties and strapless tan bra. Freddie took off his shirt and let Sam unbutton and unzip his jeans. She pulled them off, and the two stared at each other's half-naked bodies.

"Should we...?" Sam asked.

"Do you want to?" Freddie asked. Sam's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head no.

"I'm not ready," she whispered.

"Well then, we can just kiss..." Sam responded by kissing him again. He rolled over and pulled her leg around his waist. She kissed his neck, and he moaned with passion. He hoped that the nurses were watching; he wanted them to see how lucky he was.

* * *

><p>Andre, Cat and Robbie tried hard not to throw up at the sounds of Beck and Jade from the room next to them. On the other side of the wall, they could hear Freddie's moans. Cat thought of how she wanted to be like that with Robbie, and bit her lip as she looked at him.<p>

"Okay, can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Andre exclaimed. "Cat, you kissed Robbie's cheek, and neither of you have said a word about it since!"

"So?" Robbie asked.

"So, do you guys like each other or no?" Andre basically shouted. Cat and Robbie looked at each other in silence.

"I don't know," Robbie muttered.

"Then I will make up your mind for you!" Andre exclaimed. He put one hand on Robbie's shoulder, and the other on Cat's. He pushed them towards each other until their lips met. Both froze and turned red, but slowly began kissing each other. Andre took his hands away and smiled at the two friends. Both fell back onto one of the beds, and Andre moved to the other.

"Hey, wait a minute," Cat said, pulling away from Robbie and looking at Andre. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Andre asked.

"You love Tori!" she blurted. Andre turned away as he felt himself turn red. Cat squealed in excitement.

"I knew it!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Andre snapped.

"I think it's so cute!" Cat cried.

"You can't tell _anyone_!" Andre whispered. "I mean it!" Cat and Robbie smiled and nodded as they went back to kissing each other. Andre rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Tori felt the same about him as he did about her. They were best friends, but could they be _more than friends_?


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer sat up from his seat on the bus and yawned. He tried not to disturb Carly, who was sleeping against his chest. Sikowitz was driving the bus, and Tori and Trina were arguing over a Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll. Trina held it over Tori's head, and Tori reached up for it. She looked as if she was going to cry if her sister didn't give it back. Spencer felt Carly stir, and she sat up, stretching her arms.

"Hey, what time is it?" she yawned.

"Early," Spencer answered, watching the two sisters continue their fight.

"Trina, give me my Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll now!" Tori demanded.

"Give me back my pina colada lip gloss!" Trina shouted.

"Stop your fighting!" Sikowitz shouted. The girls stopped and gave each other the item they had wanted. Trina immediately put layer after layer of lip gloss, and Tori stroke her doll quietly.

"Jesus," Spencer mumbled. He knew that he would fight with Carly, but not as nastily as Tori and Trina.

"How much longer?" Carly asked Sikowitz.

"About three seconds," Sikowitz answered as he pulled into a driveway. There was a nice little rancher next to the driveway, and a blue minivan parked in the driveway. A small boy stepped out of the front door as the five stepped off of the bus.

"Uncle Erwin!" he shouted, running over to Sikowitz and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Guppy," Sikowitz greeted.

"Uh, do I know you?" Spencer asked, pointing at the small boy in confusion. He was short with a chubby face and a layer of baby fat. He smiled as if everything was happy. He had his hair spiked up, and he was only wearing plaid pajama pants.

"Oh, Erwin, it's so good to see you!" a blonde woman cried as she ran over and hugged Sikowtiz. She seemed fairly young, tall, thin and beautiful.

"Whoa," Spencer moaned, his breath taken away from the sight of her.

"Hello, Charlotte!" Sikowitz greeted. "It's so good to see you! We need your help."

"What kind of help?" she asked. Spencer stepped in between Sikowitz and Charlotte, pushing Sikowitz out of the way.

"Well, I need help asking out a pretty blonde right now," he said, smiling. Carly rolled her eyes and Charlotte smiled.

"Uncle Erwin!" Everyone looked over to see Gibby standing in the doorway, smiling. He ran over to Sikowitz and gave him a hug.

"Is he your son?" Spencer asked weakly. Carly struggled not to laugh; she was enjoying every second of her brother's attepted flirting.

"Why yes, he is," Charlotte answered, confused. Spencer immediately back away and put his hands up.

"Oh my god," he stated. Carly burst out laughing, and Spencer turned red.

"Carly? Spencer?" Gibby asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"When did you leave Troubled Waters?" Carly asked.

"About two weeks ago," he answered. "They let us go while you were on the camping trip. How was it by the way?"

"Fantastic, thanks for asking!" Carly shouted sarcastically.

"Well, actually, it was their excuse to get you away long enough for them to capture us," Spencer explained.

"And now, our friends are trapped there, too," Tori added.

"Which is where you come in," Sikowitz said, smiling at his nephew.

"Really?" Gibby exclaimed.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Carly said, a slow grin appearing on her face.

"I know that face!" Spencer exclaimed. "That's your idea face!"

"Well, what if we got... more recruits?" Carly asked, nodding. Spencer and Tori caught on, nodding with her.

"What are you talking about?" Trina asked.

"We need to get the other patients together and then they'll help us break our friends out!" Carly explained. Everyone nodded and finally understood her.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Tori exclaimed.

"To the bus!" Sikowitz cried, and everyone ran onto the bus, determined to bust their friends out of Troubled Waters Mental Institution.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan walked into the room that Freddie and Sam were in, scared of what he was about to do. Mr. Franklin was waiting outside, watching Morgan as he was about to go through with the plan. On the bed, Freddie and Sam were sleeping. Sam was wearing Freddie's white shirt, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They looked too peaceful to disturb, and Morgan wanted to punch himself in the face for being forced to hurt them. But what choice did he have.

"Get up!" he barked, making Sam jump. Freddie woke sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"What the hell?" Sam asked Morgan.

"Shut up, blondie," Morgan hissed.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Freddie warned, standing up to Morgan. Morgan swiftly rammed his elbow into Freddie's temple, sending him into the wall with a loud thud. Sam gasped as Freddie slowly fell to the floor. Morgan froze and listened to Freddie's hard breathing. Morgan wanted to help the kid up, but knew that he couldn't.

"I said get up, you worthless shit!" Morgan shouted, kicking Freddie in the ribs. Freddie clutched his side, moaning in pain. Sam began to cry, and Morgan turned to her, rage in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he snapped. Sam immediately stopped and stared at the injured boy on the floor. "Answer me!" Morgan slapped Sam's cheek with the back of his hand- hard. She fell back onto the bed, holding her face. He could see the red mark forming, and tears flowed out of Sam's eyes. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late now.

"Don't touch Sam!" Freddie shouted, panting hard. Morgan turned and picked up Freddie by his shoulders. He held him against the wall, his arm across the boy's chest. Sam's sobs became louder, and Freddie was struggling not to cry himself.

"Do you love him?" Morgan asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion. Morgan punched Freddie in the face, the sound echoing in the room.

"I said, 'Do you love him'?" Morgan shouted, punching Freddie again.

"Please, stop!" Sam cried.

"Answer the question!" Morgan punched Freddie's stomach, trying hard not to soften his look. Mr. Franklin was the one who had ordered him to do this, and he had no choice but to obey him. "Do. You. Love. Him?" Morgan punched Freddie's stomach three more times, feeling the kid lose consciousness.

"Yes!" Sam shouted through her tears. "Yes! I love him! Just please, don't hurt him!" She collapsed onto the floor, crying into her hands. Morgan let go of Freddie, who slid onto the ground. He left, brushing past Franklin and walking down the hall without saying a word. Sam crawled over to Freddie and held his head in her lap. He was covered in his own blood, and faintly breathing.

"Sam...?" he moaned.

"Freddie, it's okay," Sam told him, hugging him. "It's okay, it's all over now."

"He... hit you," Freddie said. He clenched his teeth as he sat up to get a better look at Sam. She had a large red handprint on her right cheek. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Freddie, look at what he's done to you!" Sam shouted. "What he did to me isn't important. He could have killed you!" Just then, they heard the screams of Andre, Cat and Robbie coming from the next room over. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Sam, what is going on here?" Freddie whispered.

"I don't know..." Sam said, trying to hold back tears. The cries of Jade and Beck came up, making Sam jump. "Freddie, they are going to kill us in here!"

"No, they won't," Freddie assured her. "They won't do it. The others will come back with help soon."

"Look at what's happened to us so far! That man could have killed you without even trying! He almost did!" Freddie wiped the tears running down Sam's cheek.

"I don't want it to end like this," he told her.

"Let's just spend whatever time we have left together, okay?" Sam said, looking away. Freddie nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. She leaned into him to, and for a while, they kissed, glad that they would at least be together in this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Andre cried. He was lying on the ground, clutching his gut in pain. One minute ago, a nurse, Ackerman, came in and lost it on the three of them. She had kicked Andre, punched Robbie, and gave Cat a few decent slaps across the face. They pushed in a beat up Beck and Jade into the room and locked them inside. They were sitting on the beds or the floor, trying not to think about the amount of pain they were in.<p>

"This is not how mental hospitals are supposed to function!" Jade complained.

"You wouldn't know!" Robbie snapped, wincing in pain. "You weren't sent to one before!"

"Not until now," Jade said, shrugging.

"Why haven't Tori and Trina and the others called the police yet?" Beck asked.

"Because, Carly and Spencer know that they can't yet," Cat answered.

"What do you mean they can't?" Jade asked.

"They sure can!" Andre shouted. "They only have to dial 9-1-1!"

"But if they do that, they'll be putting our lives in danger," Robbie said.

"See, there is a pretty big forest behind us," Cat explained. "And they can just run through there easy. And, they would kill us before the police get here."

"What?" Andre, Beck and Jade exclaimed.

"Uh, Cat, that's a little bit of an exaggeration," Robbie said, chuckling to himself.

"No, it's not," Cat said, shaking her head. "I saw the gun myself."

"What?" Andre shouted. Robbie covered Andre's mouth with his hands as Andre's screams were muffled.

"What gun?" Beck asked calmly. He was never scared in any situation, even though it was a life-or-death situation they were getting sucked into.

"Oh, it was the gun that one of the nurses who attacked me with was carrying," Cat answered. She giggled. "It was so shiny!" She fell onto her back and continued to giggle.

"So, someone here is armed?" Robbie asked, removing his hand from Andre's mouth.

"They all have shiny guns!" Cat said, squealing in delight. Everyone else, except for Beck's, eyes widened in fear.

"Well, we have to get out of here!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, the sooner, the better," Andre agreed.

"Guys, we can't!" Robbie snapped. "Don't you think that we've tried? That was our plan when we went into the forest a few weeks ago!"

"Then why are you still here?" Beck asked.

"Because Sam left," Cat said, playing with her hair. "And Freddie wouldn't leave without her. We were the only ones who knew the plan, and we wanted to make it a surprise, but she came back here before we could. It was awful! I swear, he was going to kill someone if he didn't get her back!" Everyone exchanged worried looks with each other.

"So," Robbie sighed, "How much longer do you think until they kill us?"

"Robbie!"


	13. Chapter 13

After two days, Carly and Spencer managed to help Sikowitz, Tori and Trina find their old friends from Troubled Waters. T-Bo was the easiest to find; his family owned the Groovy Smoothie, the Jamba Juice of Seattle, which was across from the apartment building that the Shays used to live in. A few of the people were hard to find, but most of the people lived in the Seattle area, making them easy to track down. All of the old patients were gathered inside the Groovy Smoothie, drinking their smoothies in joy. T-Bo had attempted to get people to buy pickles on a stick, which did not surprise the Shay siblings.

"Hey, everyone!" Carly shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. No one listened to her, and she groaned.

"I got this," Trina said, smiling. She then covered her ears with her hands and yelled as loud as she could for a long time. Everyone covered their own ears and stopped talking. Trina stopped screaming when she noticed that she got everyone's attention. "Thank you," she said, bowing.

"Listen, we have a situation at Troubled Waters," Carly explained. "We need your help-"

"Why us?" Wendy asked bitterly. "Weren't you six the dynamic team?"

"No, we were the victims," Spencer answered. "As we speak, Cat, Freddie, Robbie and Sam are being tortured by the very nurses who were supposed to help us."

"So?" Nicole asked. "They did help us. We are better people because they helped us get over our problems."

"It was all a trick!" Carly snapped. "I watched them as they threatened to kill us! They were carrying weapons, last time I checked! We were in a life-or-death situation the entire time, but we were too messed up to realize it!" No one responded, but sat there and thought about what Carly had said.

"Then how are you here?" Cort asked.

"We escaped," Tori answered. "And before you ask, a group of us went to help break out Cat and Robbie, but that backfired badly. So here the five of us are, trying to have you guys go back with us."

"Go back?" Gibby exclaimed. "I thought we were going on a field trip, Uncle Erwin!"

"Quiet, Gibby," Sikowitz answered.

"We don't ever want to go back," Shannon snapped. "That was torture."

"Well, okay then," Carly said in an irritated tone. "Then we can let seven people die just because you are too pussy to go back to a place that you've lived in for months!" Shannon stared at her smoothie in silence.

"Carly, way to be aggressive," Wendy praised. Carly smiled and nodded as if to say 'Thank you'.

"Well, I want to go!" Reuben said, standing up from his seat. "I need to save my raspberry soccerball!" Everyone gave him a funny look.

"Me too!" Mandy agreed, standing up as well. "I miss my duck mask!"

"I will use my blade to slit all of their throats!" Wendy shouted, standing and putting her fist in the air.

"Are we going to let those bastards win?" Carly shouted.

"No!" Each patient stood up in their seat, cheering.

"Are we gonna let our friends die?" Tori yelled.

"No!" everyone responded.

"Anyone want to buy a pickle?" T-Bo asked, holding up his stick of pickles.

"No!" everyone shouted, groaning at how he basically ruined the moment. Just then, Missy Robinson walked through the doors of the Groovy Smoothie. She was wearing a pink dress and a pink sweater, and had a pink headband on her auburn hair. She froze when she saw Carly, and Carly froze when she noticed Missy. Everyone quieted down and stared at the two girls, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Carly Shay, I see you're still..." Missy said, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Missy Robinson, I see that you're still soulless," Carly greeted coolly, crossing her arms.

"Uh, who is that?" Tori asked Spencer.

"Carly's ex-best friend," he answered. "They hate each other's guts now. Shh!" Tori nodded and refocused on the two girls.

"So, I see that they let you out of the mental hospital," Missy stated, smiling.

"Broke out, but who cares?" Carly replied, trying not to fall apart. She wanted to hurt this girl in a million ways. She wish that Sam would have tied her up with a rope and beat her half to death, like she had done to Carly about a month ago. Missy was cool and didn't show any signs of weakness, while Carly's weakness came in her physical appearance,

"Why haven't they tried to lock you up yet?" Missy asked.

"Because I'm not an insane bitch," Carly retorted.

"Says the one who was in a mental hospital."

"Would you care if I said that it was basically a death camp?"

"If you were there, it would feel like death." Carly was too shocked to make a comeback. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the chest and she was bleeding out all over the Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey!" Tori snapped. "You're not very nice, Missy!"

"Oh, look, it's Janey Goodie Two-Shoes!" Missy said in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't care! You're mean, you're annoying and you are soulless!" Tori shouted.

"That's right!" Trina added. Soon, everyone started attacking Missy verbally, calling her 'bitchy' or 'soulless'. Missy's grin began to falter as they began getting to her head. She looked around, and then stomped her foot angrily.

"Who cares about what a bunch of Hopeless Cases think? 'Cause I sure don't!" Missy shouted before she ran out of the building. Everyone cheered and began high-fiving each other. Carly and Tori hugged each other, letting the other know that they were a good friend.

"Everyone, to the bus!" Sikowitz shouted, leading everyone over to the Troubled Waters bus. Everyone sat in a seat and drove towards the mental institution, hoping that they would still have friends left to save when they got there.


	14. Chapter 14

Cat walked towards the bathroom, carrying a change of clothes in her hand. Sam walked to her right, holding her own change of clothes. Jade was to her left, holding clothes that she brought with her. The three girls were told to change their outfit and to prepare for a field trip, and that if they didn't, there would be consequences. The girls went into the bathroom and locked the door, just in case a nurse would try to attack them while they were changing. The girls each went into a seperate stall and started getting dressed.

"So, Cat, what is happening between you and Robbie?" Sam asked Cat as she slipped her tank top off over her head.

"Yeah, Andre said that you couldn't keep your hands off of each other," Jade added, slipping off her jeans.

"Well, we like each other, so I guess we can't resist each other..." Cat said, putting on a yellow sweater over her white camisole. "What about you and Beck?"

"Oh, please, like you don't already know what we do," Jade laughed, slipping on a black long-sleeved shirt. "What about you, Sam?" Sam didn't respond, but just put on a denim skirt.

"Sam is really shy," Cat explained. Jade just nodded and continued changing. Neither Cat nor Sam have told any of the nonpatients about how bad Sam really was, and how she had almost killed Carly Shay for stealing her notebook, and she blamed Nora Dershlit for everyone's sake. Now that they were friends, most of the time, they pushed it out of mind.

Each girl stepped out of the stall at the same time, glancing at one-another. Each stood barely over five feet tall, and usually wore heels so that they seemed taller. Cat was ditzy, Jade was mentally violent, and Sam was violent in general. Each girl had their own man; insanely hot Beck, a nerdy but adorable Freddie, and Robbie, which made no sense to anyone but Cat. Each girl looked in the mirror, and took in their own appearances.

Sam had a large bruise on her left cheek from where Morgan had hit her. Her hair had split ends and hadn't been washed in well over two weeks, like the rest of her. She was wearing a skirt, a black sports bra, a dark red hooded jacket, and white sneakers. Her eyes seemed lost, while her mind was somewhere else. One month ago, she came to Troubled Waters because she had nowhere to hide. Now, she had nowhere to run to, especially when she needed to.

Cat struggled to smile at her reflection, but she just couldn't. Her red hair was becoming curly and frizzy, like it originally was. Her roots were becoming brown again, and she was becoming more naive, since there was no one there to guide her like there used to be. She was wearing a camisole, her favorite sweater, dark bootcut jeans, and black Converses. She tried to think about life when she was happy. All she could remember now was the memories of being in a mental institution, being forced to take pills. What had become of the innocent and free-spirited girl?

Jade didn't know what to think of when she saw her reflection. She had dyed her hair black and had streaks of blues and greens in her hair. She had an eyebrow piercing and a tattoo of a star on her right forearm. She was wearing her black shirt, a black skirt, blaack leggings, and combat boots. Her make-up was reduced to eyeliner and chapstick. She still saw the same cold-hearted and evil person that she saw everyday in the mirror. She liked who she was, and didn't care what the others thought of her dark personality. Beck loved her, and that was all that mattered.

The girls left the clothes they had changed out of on the bathroom floor and headed towards the cafeteria, hoping that their men would be waiting for them inside.

* * *

><p>Andre, Beck, Freddie and Robbie stood in the cafeteria, thinking about what could possibly happen next. Andre was jumping out of his skin, on the verge of tears. Beck was calm and cool, like he somehow always was. Freddie was praying that Carly and Spencer were coming back with help soon. Robbie wondered if Carly and Spencer had decided to call the police, no matter how much it would put their lives in more peril.<p>

Andre still felt pain in his abdomen from where he was hurt by Ackerman. He wore a plain white shirts and jeans, since fashion wasn't his main priority. Beck ran his hand through his thick black hair, staring at the doors and waiting for Jade to walk through them. He was wearing a white wife beater, dark skinny jeans, and a leather jacket, and didn't seem to care about how close they were to death.

Freddie tried to pretend that he wasn't fighting the urge to cry from how much pain he's suffered for Sam. He had a black eye and a cut on his cheek. His body was black and blue from the harsh beating Morgan had given him. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt to cover all of the marks on his body, and jeans with a tight belt. He didn't want to die from everything that was happening, but he would sacrifice himself for Sam if needed. The nurses had become insane; they were beating teenagers and carrying guns for no reason. Or was there a reason?

Robbie pushed his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose. His black hair was flatter than usual, and his arm was bruised from the punch Ackerman gave him. He wasn't going to give in until Cat was safe again. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and girls skinny jeans, which everyone could tell. He missed carrying a puppet everywhere he went, but now, Robbie felt bolder and more independent without having to show his true feelings and emotions through a puppet. He was now his own person.

The girls walked in and silently stood in between the men. No one spoke a word as Mr. Franklin came into the room, followed by Ackerman, Briggs and Morgan. Morgan looked regretful, while the others had an evil outcast.

"So, now that some of you escaped," Mr. Franklin spoke, "I guess that means that you're going to try to get us in trouble." No one had the guts to say anything, not even Jade.

"Well, I hope you liked your camping trip from a few weeks ago," Briggs said, smiling.

"Because we're going into the forest," Ackerman announced. The seven teens exchanged looks if fear and confusion.

"Now, if any of you run or try to do something to kill us, you might end up hurt," Mr. Franklin said, pulling out a gun from his pocket. He grinned at the teenages, whose eyes widened in fear, with the exception of Beck.

"You don't have to balls to do it," Freddie said loudly.

"Go run and we'll see who is right," Mr. Franklin tested. Freddie did not say another word and he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"So, you are rekidnapping us?" Beck asked.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes," Mr. Franklin answered, smiling. "Now let's get a move on before the police get here before I shoot all of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Carly gripped her seat in anticipation as they parked in the driveway of Troubled Waters later in the evening. The patients had spent their time gathering baseball bats, hammers, and any other objects that they could use to attack the nurses. Spencer's best friend, Socko, had a cousin, Gunner, who had a large paintball gun. It was given to Carly, whose physical strength was barely enough to carry it. Trina did not have a weapon, since she practiced martial arts. They sat quietly in the bus, the only sound being Sikowitz slurping coconut milk through a straw.

"How much longer, Carly?" Tori whispered into her new friend's ear. Carly pulled out her PearPhone and read the time. The phone read 7:56.

"A few more minutes," Carly whispered back. Tori nodded and leaned back away from Carly.

"So, what's the plan?" Nevel shouted from the back of the bus.

"We're going to break down the doors and fight the nurses until we get Sam, Freddie, Cat and Robbie back," Spencer explained.

"_And_," Tori added, "Andre, Beck and Jade."

"Who are they?" Caleb piped up.

"Our friends from Los Angeles."

"Did you know that California will-" Caleb was interrupted by groans, which came from everyone on the bus. Caleb looked around sheepishly before hiding behind his seat. Carly looked at her phone again. It was 7:58.

"Hey, I just got a tweet from Andre," Trina said, holding up her PearPhone. "It says 'SOS'."

"What?" Spencer said.

"I got one from Beck," Tori stated, looking at her own PearPhone. "He said, 'Hurry up! They have guns!'" Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves in shock. They didn't even know that the nurses could even get access to guns.

"Listen, we'll be alright," Carly tried to assure, standing up in her seat. "Let's go in quickly and quietly. And, for God's sake, don't go alone! Buddy up!" Tori linked arms with Carly, while Trina ran right over to Spencer. Gibby went over to Sikowitz, who gave his nephew a hug.

"We'll go first," Wendy said, grabbing onto Malika's wrist.

"Really?" Carly asked, wrinkling her nose. Malika seemed very unliked by most people.

"I'm not stupid, Carly," Wendy laughed. "She has this magic trick that, like, transports people!" Malika nodded and smiled. Wendy took her by the wrist and led her off of the bus.

"We're going to follow them, aren't we?" Tori asked, picking up her crowbar.

"Totally," Carly answered, gripping her paintball gun.

"Be careful!" Spencer shouted after them. The girls nodded and caught up to Wendy and Malika. They walked up to the doors, which weren't boarded up, much to Carly's surprise. The doors slid open and they walked in quietly. No one was around, and they couldn't hear a single thing. Then they could hear footsteps. Carly ran over to the wall and put her back to it, pointing her gun up. Wendy gripped her razor blade tightly and went to the wall across from Carly.

"Hey, who's there?" a male voice shouted. "I heard you!"

"Guys, get closer!" Carly hissed. The four girls gathered up close, Carly in front of them. She slowly pointed her gun towards the sound of the voice as the footsteps became louder. She could see the shadow of the man as he came closer.

"I swear, I will-" The man turned the corner and was greeted with a purple paintball to the Adam's apple. He flew back in surprise, hitting his head on a metal railing behind him. He fell unconsciously to the floor, and the girls high-fived triumphantly. Tori ran back to the front door and motioned for the others to come inside.

"Wendy, come with me!" Carly hissed. "We'll go find everybody! Tori, lead the attack!"

"Roger that," Tori responded, not turning back as she ushered everyone inside. Carly and Wendy ran down the hallways, trying to find their bedrooms. They came across the hallway, along with two nurses. Both were blonde women in their thirties, and each spotted Carly and Wendy. They ran towards them, and Carly started shooting at them. One nurse was hit four times, while the other charged at Wendy. Wendy took one good look at her razor before deciding to punch the woman in her face. She howled in pain as Wendy kicked her in the gut. The woman fell to the floor and recieved a swift blow to the head. Both blondes lied on the ground, not stirring as the girls quietly moved around them.

"Here, this was Freddie and Robbie's room!" Wendy exclaimed as she opened the door. There was nothing inside but two beds and two dressers.

"Sam and Cat's room is empty," Carly stated. The two girls raced from room to room, trying to find their friends. Further down the hall, after finding thirteen more empty rooms, Carly opened a door to find Freddie and Sam's things thrown around lazily. Wendy opened the next door to find five suitcases and clothes lying around.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Wendy asked, laughing.

"I'm not sure," Carly breathed. What could have happened to their friends. They ran around, barging into multiple rooms, only to find nothing in any of them. They spent ten minutes searching the cafeteria, still not finding a single person.

"This is some sick joke," Wendy muttered, looking under a table.

"They have to be somewhere!" Carly insisted, looking in a small janitor closet.

"You guys!" Trina shouted as she ran into the room. "No one's here! We got all of the nurses, but they aren't talking!"

"What?" Carly and Wendy exclaimed.

"Hey, when did that door get there?" Trina asked, looking through the kitchen and pointing to an open door. The three girls ran over and looked outside. There was nothing but trees and the slight drizzle of rain.

"Oh no! They're in the forest!" Carly cried. She looked over and screamed, causing the other girls to do the same. They were facing the decomposing body of Howards.

"How did this happen?" Trina shouted, holding her hand to her chest.

"Didn't that guy say that there were guns?" Wendy asked. The girls glanced at each other before running back inside.

"Tori! Spencer! Hurry!" Trina shouted.

"We need help!" Carly cried. "Now!"


	16. Chapter 16

The soles of Freddie's feet were beginning to become sore. Going through the same forest that he once thought that he had lost Sam in was harder going through the second time. Instead of running towards where he wanted to escape from, he was running with the people running it, each holding a gun. He couldn't help but think that if one of them stopped that they would be killed off; one less person to slow the stronger ones down. It was hard pushing the branches out of the way in the darkness, only the sounds of his friends and foes around him as his guidance. They had been running for almost two hours by now, and they had to stop eventually.

"Stop!" Morgan barked. Everyone obeyed him, which made Freddie confused. "Take this tent and set it up!" The patients quickly took the tent and began assembling it without asking any questions or complaining. By now, they had definitely known better than to question any of them.

"What the hell, Morgan?" Mr. Franklin snapped. "We can't stop here!"

"All of this needs to stop, now!" Morgan cried. "Look at them! They'll be dead within days if we keep this up! Is it really that important to know the truth about Howards?"

"Yes," Mr. Franklin hissed, "It's extremely important. You win; we set up camp here for tonight."

"What if someone finds us?" Briggs asked in shock.

"They probably will!" Morgan shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"As we left, I could see the bus pulling into the parking lot, full of the patients we sent home." The nurses froze, and each of them reached for their guns.

"Then we aren't setting up camp!" Mr. Franklin cried. "You, put the tent away!" The teenagers obeyed quickly, undoing what they had set up already.

"Are you insane?" Morgan yelled. "This will only make matters worse!"

"Not exactly," Briggs said. "If that Shay girl is with them, then she will slow them down, since she's barely strong enough to walk."

"There is twenty of them and eleven of us!" Morgan countered. "They will still go after us!"

"Not if one of them needs medical attention," Ackerman stated. Before anyone could ask why, she shot Morgan in the shoulder. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Good thinking," Mr. Franklin praised. The teens finally had put the tent away and stood in a line, perfectly still. Mr. Franklin looked at each of them, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Now what?" Beck finally spoke up.

"Just start running again," Franklin answered. "Go that way!" The teenagers ran in the direction he said to without hesitating, and the three nurses followed, gripping their guns in their hands. None of them slowed down, and Freddie felt as if his heart was going to collapse. They ran until they reached the shores of the ocean.

"Where can we go now?" Jade shouted in frustration.

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" Briggs commanded.

"On the sand?" Freddie asked. He didn't like the feeling of sand in his shorts, let alone all over his body.

"Now!" Mr. Franklin shouted, firing a warning shot at the sand, pointed away from all of them. Everyone jumped and fell to the wet sand. There was nothing else for them to do but listen, unless they wanted to end up like Morgan.

"What do we do?" Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie could see her shaking, and could tell that she was scared, too. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, praying that she would decide against running away tonight.

"I don't know," he whispered into her ear. "But we'll get out of this, I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Trina began running as fast as her heels could carry her. She didn't wait for Tori or Carly, and she knew that they would run after her eventually. The rain began coming down harder, and Trina was slipping left and right as she ran through the forest. After finding a dead body outside the mental hospital, her mind was trying to escape herself. It had scared her, but not as much as knowing that her friends were with the people responsible for this. Seven days ago, she would have worried about having a date for Friday night, or auditioning for an upcoming musical. Now, she was in a real life-or-death situation, and it wasn't all about her.

"Cat!" she cried as she slipped yet again. Trina grabbed a nearby tree branch and used it to balance herself. "Robbie! Beck! Jade!" Trina began to think about who the last kid's name was. "Andrew?" she shouted. "Or was it Andy? Where are you guys?"

The only response she was given was the sounds of a man crying for help. Trina paused, debating whether or not to follow the sounds of the man. For all she knew, there were crazy people with guns aiming right at her. Trina decided to run towards the man and see what was going on. She stumbled upon Morgan, who was clutching his knee in pain. Blood stained the area around his knee and the ends of his white long-sleeved shirt. His face was red from screaming and crying from the immense amount of pain he had been in.

"Oh, my gosh!" Trina exclaimed, rushing over to the man's side. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Morgan snapped, clenching his teeth. "I have a bullet in my knee!"

"I see. Can you give me your shirt?"

"My shirt? Why do you-?"

"Give it!" Trina barked. Morgan's eyes widened as he took off his shirt, revealing a white undershirt. Trina took the shirt and wrapped it above Morgan's knee, making sure it was tied around his leg tight. Morgan squinted his eyes shut and bit his lip in an attempt to not start howling in pain.

"Thanks," was all he could manage to get out. "How did you learn to do this?"

"The things that some girls will do for a guy don't compare to what I'll do," Trina answered, looking around for a sign of someone else.

"Where are the others?" Morgan asked.

"Who?"

"The other teenagers? They're with the jackasses who shot me."

"Where did they go?" Trina grabbed Morgan's undershirt and shook him vigorously.

"I think I know where..." Trina loosened her grip and gently released the shooken man.

"Trina!" they could hear Tori calling her name.

"Tori!" Trina shouted, waving her arms, despite the fact that no one would be able to see them through the rain. "Over here!" Trina continued to wave her arms and looked out for her friends. Tori, Carly, Spencer, Sikowitz and Gibby ran up to her, soaked and out of breath.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tori cried at the sight of Morgan. "What happened to him?"

"Those nurses shot him!" Trina explained, motioning to the man in pain.

"Can someone drive me to a hospital?" Morgan nearly begged.

"We'll take him, right Gibby?" Sikowitz stated. Gibby nodded, and both walked over to Morgan, carrying him by his arms and legs.

"Wait!" Trina cried as the two men started carrying Morgan away. "Where are our friends?"

"Look for Blake Island!" Morgan shouted. "It's five miles off of the coast!" Trina watched as he was carried away, fighting the urge to cry and yelp. He was a victim in a battle that didn't involve most of them to begin with.

"We got to go save them," Carly said.

"Not you, kiddo," Spencer said. "You're too weak-"

"Stop telling me that!" Carly snapped. "I might look weak, but I won't stop trying to save my friends, okay!" The two siblings stared at each other intensely, and Tori and Trina shifted uncomfortably. They wondered if they were really that ridiculous when they fought.

"Alright then," Spencer caved. "But you need to eat and rest up before we go."

"Why wait?" Tori shouted. "We need to go now!"

"Tori, look around! It's raining cats and dogs, and it's getting too dark to see anything. We'll rest up, and then we'll continue, okay?"

"Fine," Tori sighed. She turned and trudged her feet towards Troubled Waters. Carly, Spencer and Trina began to follow her.

"So, what's the plan?" Trina asked Spencer.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "But I do know that we aren't going to let those damned nurses get the best of us."

"How can we do that? They have a larger advantage on us, you know."

"Don't worry," Spencer grinned. "We're spontaneous. We'll figure something out, I pinky promise." Spencer held out his pinky and smiled at Trina. Trina shook her head and giggled as she locked her pinky with his, shaking it up and down. They would free their friends soon, no matter what it would take.


	18. Chapter 18

Andre woke up with the sun glaring in his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms out, only to have them hit something hard. He bolted up and looked around. He was in a outrigger canoe in the middle of a body of water. In front of his was Cat, and behind him was Freddie and Beck. Ackerman was rowing from the back of the canoe, and the rest of them were sleeping. Andre tried not to scream at the top of his lungs and looked around. In another canoe, he could see Mr. Franklin and Briggs in another outrigger canoe, paddling through the water. He could also see the bodies of Jade, Robbie and Sam, who were all asleep. Andre calmed down a bit as he nudged Cat gently.

"Cat, wake up," he whispered. He poked her side, and she began to giggle.

"That tickles!" she cried as she woke up. "Oh, hi, Andre!"

"Cat, wake up!" he hissed. "We're in a canoe!"

"Oh, yay!" Cat sat up, clapping and giggling to herself. "I love canoes! Where are we going?"

"Shut up and paddle!" Ackerman snapped. Andre and Cat were startled, and they searched the bottom of the canoe for two oars. They eached grabbed one and began paddling. The canoe went noticably faster as they did so.

"Hey, where are we?" Beck asked groggily as he woke up.

"Where is Sam?" Freddie yawned.

"In the other canoe, now start paddling!" Ackerman barked. Beck and Freddie obeyed her, and the canoe started going even faster as the five of them put all of their strength towards rowing.

"Who wants to sing?" Cat asked cheerfully.

"Cat, this isn't really a great time for singing," Freddie said.

"What could you possibly sing now?" Beck asked.

"_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!_" Cat sang. "_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!_" The three boys smirked at how cheerful and enthusiatic Cat was.

"Where are we even going?" Beck asked Ackerman.

"None of your business!" the woman snapped. "Gosh, why are all men so demanding?" The four teens stayed quiet and continued rowing as Ackerman complained about her failing love life. After an hour, they were all baking in the sun, and Ackerman was crying about her last college boyfriend from almost thirteen years ago.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked gently. Ackerman stopped crying.

"We're going to Blake Island," she answered. "And then Mr. Franklin will tell us what to do next."

"Why do you have guns?" Andre asked cautiously.

"In case one of you guys do something stupid and we have to shoot you in the knee, too!" Ackerman stated angrily. Andre's eyes widened, but he was able to keep him composure.

"How long are you going to do this to us?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know!" Ackerman cried. The others rolled their eyes and continued rowing silently. It wasn't for a while until they came across the island that Ackerman said they were going to. It was nothing but forest and a very small strip of sandy beach. They rowed over to it and the boys pushed it onto the shore. Each of them sat on the beach and relaxed as the other canoe paddled towards shore. Jade, Sam and Briggs pushed it onto shore, and Robbie and Mr. Franklin stepped off of it once it came to the shore.

"Well, that was one hell of a morning," Sam said.

"How are you not sweating?" Freddie asked Jade, who was the only one not sweating.

"Jade never sweats," Cat stated matter-of-factly.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it," Jade told Freddie, shrugging.

"What about that time we were locked in Beck's RV and you-" Andre began.

"Never speak of that again!" Jade snapped.

"Yeah, please don't," Beck said.

"I drank filthy fish water!" Robbie complained. Freddie and Sam exchanged a confused look, trying to figure out what the Los Angeles kids were even doing to be in that type of situation to begin with.

"Stand up," Mr. Franklin said. The teenagers did as they were told. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to rest, so start marching."

"We just rowed five miles to get here!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Well, then you're just getting started," Briggs told him. "Now, start walking!" She took out her gun and pointed at the teenagers. They ran through the forest immediately, and the three adults followed closely behind.

"Are we being to rough on them?" Ackerman asked.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Franklin laughed. "This is nothing! We haven't even shot any of them yet!"

"We're going to have to shoot Puckett eventually," Briggs panted.

"I know," Ackerman said. "But how long can we wait until we do so?"

"Give it time," Mr. Franklin grunted. "She'll have to crack. They all will. And then we can shoot them all and pretend that none of this ever happened."


	19. Chapter 19

Carly stared out into the green-blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. Somewhere out there, her friends were probably getting shot at, and needed her help. There were outlines of their bodies in the sand, and deep lines showing where they were dragged. The end of the lines were washed away by the waves, but Carly knew that they weren't dead yet. They couldn't be, especially not Sam. Somehow, Carly sensed that the reason why this was happening was because of Sam, but she didn't want to point fingers until she had actual proof on her hands. Tori was looking around for clues, while Spencer and Trina were singing off-key together.

"Can you be quiet for five minutes?" Tori asked as sweetly as she could. Trina made a face as she and Spencer continued to sing. Tori sighed in frustration and continued to look around. Carly, however, had a very short temper at the moment, which was starting to come out.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Spencer and Trina immediately stopped singing, and Carly began to relax.

"Okay, well this is getting nowhere!" Tori complained. "We've been here for three hours, and we haven't come to any conclusions other than that they drowned!"

"They didn't," Carly said with a great amount of certainty.

"Well, then where did they go?" Trina asked, annoyed. "It's not like ten people just magically disappeared!"

"Well, there must be a boat or a raft or something," Spencer wondered aloud. "After all, they were heading towards an island."

"Well, do you see a dock anywheres?" Carly snapped.

"Why not just call the police and let _them_ handle this?" Trina suggested. Everyone groaned in response.

"This is way too serious to involve the police!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I mean, there is murder involved in this," Carly stated, laughing. "We have seven friends whose lives are in danger, and each of them are held at gunpoint as we speak. What part of this should involve the police?"

"Yeah, Trina, not your best idea," Tori commented. Trina stomped her foot angrily in the sand.

"What part of this should _not_ involve the police?" she shouted. "I mean, if your friends are being held at gunpoint, shouldn't you call the police first, rather than go and try to play heroes yourself?"

"What?" the others responded.

"Forget you all then!" Trina ran off towards the mental hospital, only to trip and land inside what looked like a long canoe.

"Trina!" Tori cried, running over to her sister. "You found another outrigger!"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, by the way," Trina said, sitting up and putting her hand over where she hit her head. Carly and Spencer ran over and examined the outrigger.

"This must have been what they used to get away!" Carly exclaimed.

"If we go now, we should be at the island before sundown," Spencer stated, looking into the sky for the position of the sun.

"Hey! I just got hurt finding this thing!" Trina shouted.

"Trina, it isn't always about you, you know," Tori said, becoming irritated with her sister. That moment was the last straw for the older Vega sister.

"I know that! But I'm trying to make practical decisions right now to help _our_ friends!" Trina shouted, pointing at the other three threateningly. "You think that they're just your friends? I might not be considered all of their friends, but to Cat and Robbie, who we came for to begin with, I am! I don't act like it because none of you want me to be around! Have you ever considered that I act selfish because of the lack of attention I get from everyone? Would you like to be known as the sister of the talented sister, or the untalented one? And when I try to be the sensible one and try not to get all of us killed, _I'm_ making this all about me? All of you can rot in hell if that's what you honestly think! Now can we call the fucking police, or are we going on a suicide mission?"

Carly, Spencer and Tori were speechless. Carly and Spencer didn't know Trina at all, therefore they couldn't react like Tori did. Tori was stunned at the amount of emotion that her sister had pouring out of her. She never once considered Trina to be hurt, or unselfish, or to have the ability to turn the tables like she just had. She always did think of herself as the talented younger sister who lived with the mother of all messes. She didn't think that Trina would take it as badly as she obviously was. What was there to do now?

"I'm so sorry, Trina," Tori said quietly.

"Whatever," Trina sighed.

"Well, maybe after we canoe to Blake Island, we can call the police?" Spencer suggested gently. He immediately prepared himself for a blow to the face, but instead, the girls slowly nodded at each other.

"That's fair," Trina mumbled.

"Alright, well let's get this outrigger into the water and start rowing," Carly said. Each of them began pushing the canoe towards the ocean. As it reached the water, Carly and Tori climbed inside and searched for oars. Spencer and Trina pushed it all of the way into the water before they jumped inside the canoe themselves. They grabbed their oars and began paddling towards Blake Island as fast and consistent as they possibly could.


	20. Chapter 20

Robbie lied on the cold, damp ground on Blake Island. It was basically nothing but forest in every direction, and seemingly too far from land to even get anywhere. He hadn't eaten anything today but a small nutrition bar that the nurses were actually willing to give to everyone a few hours ago. There was no fresh water, and he was becoming more dehydrated as time passed. He could see that everyone around him was becoming weaker as time rolled on. Sam was the only one who didn't show signs of weakness, while Beck wasn't scared at all, just as Robbie had expected. Showing Cat any signs of affection would make everything worse, since Andre was missing Tori very badly. All Robbie could do was follow what the nurses instructed, in hopes that they wouldn't get shot anytime soon.

Everyone was supposed to be sleeping; the sun had gone down a few hours ago, and the onl source of light came from a very small fire, and the light only travelled about five feet from the heart of it. Beck's arm was lying on Jade's shoulder protectively, and Freddie was guarding Cat, who was becoming more bipolar and delusional as time went on. Sam and Andre were strong enough to watch themselves, and no one seemed to want to be around Robbie. He sighed and stood up; he had to use the bathroom. He crept away from the group and through the forest until he reached a large tree. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and relieved himself. As he redid his jeans, he could faintly hear the voices of the nurses from further away. He ran from tree to tree until he came close enough to make out the words they were saying. He hid behind a large evergreen and listened intensly to the conversation they were having.

"What are we going to do next?" Briggs asked. "We can't run forever, you know. Eventually, people will start asking questions. Not to mention the five who took off on one of our buses a week ago. We need a new plan, Ted-"

"I know that, Francine, dammit!" Mr. Franklin snapped. "Just let me think. We already know that if we have to get rid of them who is going first."

"That Samantha Puckett is strong, though," Ackerman stated. "And she seems close with that red head, and Freddie Benson. They are weaker than she is; they should go first. I bet the little bitch has told them."

"That's under consideration right now," Mr. Franklin stated. "But I need to know that there is somewhere else that we can go to before we make decisions like that, Lauren."

"Need I remind you Ted that you didn't make that decision when you shot Howards," Ackerman countered. "And Samantha witnessed it. She can have us all on a death sentence if she tells anyone! This isn't the time to try to think of plans as ling as we usually do. We need to figure this out _now_!"

"Alright then!" Mr. Franklin sighed. "Anything in mind?"

"Alaska," Briggs answered immediately. "That place has less that a million people there to begin with, and with such a large area, they wouldn't know where to look first, if they bothered to go there to begin with."

"Excellent plan. And if we start having problems with the patients?"

"We shoot them off one-by-one."

"We start with Puckett and Shapiro, correct?"

"They are the strongest and the weakest links. If they go, then we will have two less large problems."

"Alright, here's the more-detailed version on the plan..."

Robbie immediately started running back towards the camp. If he and Sam were the first ones on the death list, then they needed to get out of there fast. He knew that leaving Cat and Freddie behind, along with Andre, Beck and Jade, was a terrible thing to do, but at this point, what choice did they have? If they cared enough, they could understand. Then they could finally call the police, like he had expected Carly, Spencer, Tori and Trina to have done so by now, and get the help that they desperately needed. For once, he was running at a fast pace, and not tripping all over every little rock and stick in the way. He reached the camp and ran right over to a sleeping Sam. He shook her vigorously until she woke up.

"What is it now, Samberg?" she asked, yawning. "It's not even morning yet."

"Shh!" he hissed. "Listen, we need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"I just overheard the nurses talking. They said that they're taking us to Alaska, and that the two of us are going to be the first ones that they're shooting."

"What?" Sam sat up and Robbie cupped his hand over her mouth to hide the long list of explicits that she was going to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Just come with me," he whispered as she stopped. "We can take one of the outriggers and row back to Seattle. Then we'll get the police and save the others." He took his hand away from Sam's mouth, and she didn't yell anything.

"What about Freddie?" she asked quietly, looking over at her sleeping friend.

"You need to leave him behind," Robbie said. Sam's face fell, and she looked as if she was going to cry. "Before you protest, I'm leaving Cat behind, too. It needs to be the two of us, and no one else. We can help balance each other out and hopefully do what needed to be done a long time ago." Sam nodded solemnly at Robbie. She stood up and walked over to Freddie. She planted a light kiss on his cheek. Robbie could see a tear roll down her rosy cheek and land on Freddie's face. He still didn't stir; he was a sleep-talker sometimes, and definitely a heavy sleeper all of the time.

"Let's go," Sam whispered. The two ran away as quickly and quietly as they could back towards the shore where they had landed hours ago. They were light on their feet, and had nothing weighing them down, or slowing them down. It had taken only twenty minutes to find their way back to the shore and to their outrigger canoes from earlier in the day. They pushed it into the water and climbed inside, paddling into the open water. After a minute of paddling, they heard a loud gunshot coming from the forest, startling them both.

"Paddle faster!" Robbie cried, and the two did so. Robbie was scared that one of his friends had just been shot, but didn't want to risk going back, especially knowing that they wouldn't hesitate putting a bullet into his own skull.

"What if they shot Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Keep on going," Robbie ordered. "He's strong; a bullet won't slow him down at all." Sam just nodded and the two opposites continued rowing into the dark abyss. As they rowed, neither of them had noticed that there was one more canoe on shore than when they had left the island.


	21. Chapter 21

Carly pushed herself as hard as she could as the group trudged through the forest that was Blake Island. There was nothing but dirt and trees in every direction, and all she wanted at the moment was one small sip of water. Instead, she just rolled up the pantlegs of her overalls and kept up with her brother and friends. Her white tank top was soaked in sweat, and the mosquitoes were biting at her exposed flesh, and there was five- now six- itchy bumps forming on her pale skin. It was late at night, and the full moon was the only source of light that could help them not run into any trees. Spencer, Tori and Trina seemed to be doing totally fine with what was going on, although they were irritated with one-another. There was no signal at Blake Island, meaning that calling the cops was never going to happen, angering Trina. Whenever Trina was upset now, it started getting Spencer and Tori to fight with each other over every little thing they could.

"You bumped me!" Tori cried.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer apologized. "I can't see in this light!"

"Well, try looking harder!" The sound of Tori smacking Spencer's arm was faint, but the surprised yelp that Spencer let out was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"This wouldn't have happened if _some people_ would have let me call the police!" Trina snapped.

"We didn't know that the island didn't have any cell phone reception!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Then why did you throw my phone into the ocean?"

"Because it was more annoying than you were!" Spencer let out another yelp. "You thumped my head!"

"Shut up!" Trina shouted. "I'm in such a bad mood!"

"You guys?" Carly asked quietly.

"What?" the others snapped.

"I know that we're all on edge here, but maybe we should calm down and focus on our friends, okay?" Carly was responded with groans and grumbling, which she took as an 'okay', for the sake of more trouble brewing.

"Do you hear footsteps?" Tori whispered.

"No," Trina replied. "Everyone! Shh!" The four hushed down and stopped moving. They listened intensely for a few moments before the sounds of hushed whispering and crumbling leaves could be heard. Everyone let out silent squeals of delight.

"We found them!" Carly whispered excitedly, tugging on Spencer's blue button-down shirt. They started quietly victory dances of their own, only to be cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Each of them froze to see Mr. Franklin pointing a gun at them. Ackerman and Briggs stood behind him, an amused look on both of their faces.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Franklin said. "This is our lucky day, isn't it?"

"I wonder when they arrived," Briggs said.

"This is perfect," Ackerman snorted. "We finally have all of those damned teens."

"What about that bald guy who was with them?"

"He already is delusional. He won't be that much of an issue."

"Ladies!" Mr. Franklin snapped. The two women immediately quieted themselves. "Thank you. And as for you four, come with us to your friends. We have big plans for all of you." The nurses let out a low and dangerous laugh. The two women pointed their own guns at the four they had found and followed them as Mr. Franklin led them back to the group.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Carly hissed to Tori.

"I don't know," Tori whispered back. "But I feel like I'm going to pee myself. I'm so scared!"

"Shh!" Briggs snapped. "Quiet!" The two girls stopped talking and dragged their feet along the dirt as they were led to the campground.

"Here we are..." Mr. Franklin said, looking around suspiciously. Carly and Spencer both noticed that Robbie and Sam were both missing from the group.

"Where are Puckett and Shapiro?" Ackerman asked weakly.

"I don't know," Mr. Franklin muttered.

"Well, if Puckett gets away, then she'll tell-"

"Shut up, Lauren!" Mr. Franklin pointed his gun at the sky and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot woke up Andre, Beck, Cat, Freddie and Jade instantly. They rubbed their eyes and stretched their arms.

"What now?" Jade asked.

"Uh, where is Robbie and Sam?" Beck yawned.

"That's what _we_ want to know," Briggs answered. "Have you seen them?" The five looked around, scared.

"Did they run away?" Cat asked, confused.

"If he lays a finger on her, I'll kill him," Freddie growled. His face softened when he saw his friends. "You guys are back!"

"Silence!" Mr. Franklin snapped, shooting another bullet into the sky. Everyone quieted down and stared at the now-crazed man. "Now, we have a long journey ahead of us in the morning, so you have five more hours of sleep."

"But, what about-?" Andre began.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Ackerman shouted at them. The five teens on the ground lied back down in their spots and squinted their eyes shut. Tori walked over to Andre and lied down behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Spencer and Trina lied down where they were standing, facing each other and hugging each other for warmth. Carly moved to where Cat and Freddie were and lied down, trying not to complain about lying down on dirt.

"Did you see them when you got here?" Freddie whispered.

"No," Carly muttered. "I wish I did. Gosh, this is stupid."

"One time, my brother ran away," Cat said randomly. "They found him in Canada, threatening to stab a business man with a plastic spoon if he didn't give up his wallet!" Carly and Freddie exchanged a look before lying down and forcing themselves to fall asleep. They dreamed about finding Robbie and Sam with the police, and finally letting them live their lives without guns pointed at the back of their heads at all times.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Quick AN: I have a poll, asking what to do next as a FanFiction story. Please vote, it would narrow my desicions from 10 to 2, and I'm debating on whether or not to do a follow up story to this! Every opinion counts!)_**


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Robbie pushed the canoe onto the sandy shores of Seattle with all of their strength. The sun hadn't risen yet, and they knew that by now, their friends were in deep trouble, but now that they had escaped, they could save the ones left behind. Sam fell onto her back and started panting. Robbie fell forward onto his knees, and then fell into the ground face-first. They both enjoyed the ability to feel free for once in their life, after almost two months of being at Troubled Waters. Sam sat up and took off her red jacket and shook it off. Robbie didn't freak out about Sam doing so, even though she was wearing only a black sports bra underneath of it. He just took off his brown t-shirt and swatted away nearby mosquitos.

"We shouldn't have left them behind," Sam muttered.

"Who?" Robbie asked.

"Cat and Freddie. We are their best friends, and we left them behind."

"Yes, but our lives were at stake! They would have understood."

"Maybe Freddie might have, and Cat is a little bit ditzy, but we just put them at more of a risk than before. For all we know, one of them was shot once the nurses realized that we were missing."

"Don't say that, Sam. They are probably fine. You're just being paranoid because we left them behind."

"I hope you're right, Robbie." Sam stood up and started taking off her sneakers. She then worked on taking off her socks, putting them in a neat pile with her jacket.

"Sam?" Robbie asked, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know how long it's been since we've had any fun?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Since we sang for the nurses so some of us could escape and get help?"

"Correct. Almost two weeks ago. And now, since we are totally free, I want to have some good, old-fashioned fun." Sam grinned at Robbie as she slid her skirt off. She stood in front of him in just her black sports bra and black boyshorts. Robbie looked her over and then tried to figure out what she meant.

"What are you...?" Robbie watched as Sam walked over to a tree on the edge of the beach. There was a large rock next to it, and a thick rope hanging from one of the lower, larger branches.

"Have you ever swung on a rope and jumped into the water?" Sam asked as she climbed onto the rock.

"Can't say that I have," Robbie admitted, standing up. Sam grabbed the rope and wrapped one of her legs around it.

"Watch and learn, young grasshopper." Sam took a few steps, before running forward and pushing herself off of the rock, hanging onto the rope tightly. She wrapped her legs around the rope and swung forwards, heading straight for the open water. She went about ten feet away from the shoreline when Sam let go of the rope. She pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped one arm around it. She shut her eyes and pinched her nose with her free hand as she fell into the water, a loud splash formed around where she landed. The splash wasn't very large, however, it seemed to consume the small blonde, who unwrapped herself and kicked her legs. She surfaced and took a deep breath before laughing. Robbie watched with wide eyes and was amazed at how brave Sam was.

"Whoa," he breathed. He slowly began clapping and laughing as Sam thrust her fist into the air victoriously.

"Come on, Samberg!" Sam shouted. "You're missing out on all of the fun!" Robbie hesitated, but started taking off his sneakers, and then his socks. He gently put them in a small pile and placed his shirt on top. He took off his glasses, just in case he might accidentally lose them in the water, or break them. He slid off his jeans, glad that he chose plain grey boxers instead of Spongebob briefs, like he usually did. He folded them up and put it with the rest of his clothes before running over to the rock. He climbed on top of it and grabbed the rope. He looked out to Sam, who was calmly treading water and waiting for him to swing.

"You ready?" he shouted to her.

"I'm starting to get bored!" she yelled back. Robbie stepped back before lunging forward, grabbing onto the rope for dear life. The rope swung him towards the open water, only a few feet in front of Sam. He let go of the rope, his arms flailing in every direction. Sam giggled at Robbie's awkwardness. Robbie then straightened out his body, pinched his nostrils with his two fingers, and shut his eyes tightly as he plunged into the water. He made a splash slightly smaller than Sam's, and he kicked himself to the surface. He started laughing once he could breathe, glad that he didn't chicken out like usual.

"I did it!" he cried. "Did you see me, Sam?" Robbie looked around, but couldn't seem to find the blonde anywhere. "Sam? Sam!" He turned in circles, desperate to find his friend. Just then, he was pulled under the water. He choked on the salty ocean water and felt two hands pushing on his shoulders. He shooed them away and swam back to the surface to find a giggly Sam.

"I got'cha!" she laughed.

"Sam!" Robbie snapped, coughing up the water he didn't swallow. "You scared me!"

"That was the whole point! It was so that for once, we can laugh and have fun, instead of being miserable and tortured." Sam splashed water at Robbie, who just laughed and shook his head.

"Freddie's going to have a handful when we get out of this mess," he teased, pushing Sam's head under the water. Sam tried to protest, but for once, Robbie was stronger. Sam went under, and Robbie laughed, until he felt her pulling his boxers over his hips. He then tried to pull Sam back up, but he felt her pull his boxers off of his body, leaving him completely nude. She escaped from his grasp and swam back to the shore, the grey boxers in her fist. Once she reached the shore, she stared laughing and waving the underwear in the air for Robbie to see.

"Well, looky here!" she shouted.

"Sam!" Robbie cried. "That's not funny!"

"It's _hilarious_!" Sam walked over to where their clothes were and dropped the wet boxers on top of Robbie's clothes. "Come and get them, Samberg!"

"I'm going to kill you when I get dressed!" Robbie stared swimming back to shore, and Sam turned her back to him and began getting dressed herself. She had her skirt, socks and sneakers on when she saw a dripping wet hand grab the boxers. She laughed and pulled her shirt on ever her head. She turned and saw Robbie putting on his t-shirt.

"Why, hello there," she said innocently.

"I'm going to get revenge, I swear!" Robbie threatened as he started putting on his jeans.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Sam teased.

"Well, I can honestly say that this was fun. Why'd you do this, anyways?"

"It was worth seeing someone smile that wasn't pointing guns to our heads." Robbie nodded and the two laughed as Robbie finished putting his clothes on.

"Oh, Sam," Robbie said. "Promise me something?"

"Sure thing, Samberg," Sam replied.

"We aren't telling Cat or Freddie any of what happened, kapeesh?"

Sam started laughing. "Trust me, I won't even think of it." They sat down and watched the sun rise, laughing and remembering that for once, something could make the worries of dying melt away.


	23. Chapter 23

Cat fluttered her eyes open as dawn crept up on them. She could feel Freddie's hand lying on her waist, like it had been all night. Carly was asleep in front of her, probably worn out since what happened to her last night. The nurses were missing at the moment, but running seemed idiotic now, since Robbie and Sam had run away while everyone was asleep or far away. She couldn't help but feel really hurt by them doing so. Two of her closest friends had just left and didn't bother to bring her. Why would they leave her behind to rot in hell with the nurses? And how could Robbie and Sam possibly bear to leave Freddie behind? Many questions lingered in the air, but now, all she could think about was wanting to find some food.

"Hello?" she asked loudly. "Scary nurses? My stomach is growling and I don't have any food!"

"Dammit, Cat!" Freddie hissed. "Can you tone it down a notch? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Cat!" Jade snapped. "I will throw a rock at you if you don't shut up!"

"Scary nurses!" Spencer shouted louder than Cat. "I want some food!"

"Shh!" everyone shushed. Cat sighed and stood up, shadowing her eyes from the bright sun. She stared at the sky, which was turning shades of orange, pink, and white. She smiled at how there could possibly be some kind of beauty at times of terror.

"Is Sam back yet?" Freddie asked quietly.

"No," Cat sighed. "I don't think that she's coming back for a while. Neither is Robbie." Cat sat down and stared at her feet. "Why would they leave us behind?"

"I have no idea. Maybe they saw how we were sleeping and got pissed off?"

"Well, nothing actually happened, so I don't understand why they would take off at something like that. They aren't that naive."

"Yes, but, then again, maybe they are the jealous type. I mean, how well do we really know Robbie and Sam?"

"I know Robbie, but he's never had a girlfriend. He's had a bazillion crushes, and one date, but no actual girlfriends. I'm probably his first."

"Well, I'm not so sure about Sam. I didn't meet her until she came into the mental hospital. I'm not so sure about if she's ever had a romantic life. But there were some guys all over her."

"Wow..." Cat wasn't very good with serious conversations, but she didn't seem to have much trouble with it now. After all, she has been more serious for a while, ever since she came back from the camping trip. Now, being usually a kid at heart and mind, it seemed as if she had to grow up now.

"So, where do you think the nurses are?" Freddie asked. Cat didn't hear his question, but instead, a large smile grew on her face.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cat cried. She stood up and ran around the fire, over to a sleeping Trina. "Trina! Trina! Trina!" Cat shook the girl violently until she sat up.

"What?" she screamed.

"Happy birth_week_!" Cat gushed. She wrapped her arms around Trina, who just laughed and smiled.

"I almost forgot the date!" Trina exclaimed. "I can't believe it's my birthweek already!"

"Birthweek?" Freddie asked.

"One day isn't enough to celebrate a birthday."

"So you have a whole week dedicated to one day?"

"Why not?" Trina smiled and crawled over to Tori. "Tori!" she whined.

"No, I will not wipe off your sweat," Tori groaned as she rolled over onto her side.

"Tori! It's my birthweek!"

"Oh!" Tori sat up and hugged her older sister. Cat smiled at the one sisterly moment.

"So, what did you get me?" Trina asked excitedly.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

"What did you get me for my birthweek?"

"If you haven't noticed, I am in no position to get you a birthweek present!"

"Seriously? You couldn't find the time for your own sister? The girl who made it possible for you to go to Hollywood Arts? That's a shame..."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" Cat shook her head as the two girls continued to bicker.

"Do we intervene?" Freddie asked.

"Unless you want a reason to visit a hospital, I wouldn't bother," Cat answered, laughing and shaking her head. The nurses returned to the campground, giving the fighting girls a confused look.

"Well, I see that some of you woke up," Mr. Franklin greeted warmly. "Wake up the others." Cat sighed and crawled over to Beck and Jade. She shook Beck first, and then Jade. They sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"What time is it?" Beck asked.

"Time to get up," Cat answered. She looked over as Trina shook Andre and Spencer awake and Freddie lightly tapped Carly. The nurses watched cautiously as the nine woke up and stood.

"Do we have to do work?" Trina asked. "Because this is my birthweek."

"Birthweek?" Ackerman asked.

"Fine," Mr. Franklin grunted. "Then everyone will have to do the work for you."

"What kind of work are we doing exactly?" Jade asked.

"We're rowing again," Briggs answered. "So start heading towards the beach." Cat groaned along with the others as they trudged back towards the beach. Sweat made her red hair stick to her forehead. Her clothes stuck to her body, but she was too sad to do anything about it. The walk to the beach was long and silent, the only sounds coming from everyone's footsteps. It felt as if it were hours before the group finally made it to the beach.

"How did _you_ get here?" Mr. Franklin asked Carly.

"We took an outrigger," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Then there should be three canoes here. There are only two."

"Well, we left the boat right here! And there was only one boat when we arrived!"

"Puckett and Shapiro must have taken it!" Briggs exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Ackerman snapped sarcastically. "I would have never guessed!"

"Ladies!" Mr. Franklin shouted, making the two women silent. "They must have heard that we were going to kill them. They probably took off and went to get help. But they won't get very far."

"What?" Andre exclaimed.

"Get in the damn boats and start rowing!" Everyone was startled and they each went to a boat. Cat jumped into the boat behind Jade as Beck, Freddie, and Spencer pushed it into the water. Ackerman sat in the back of the canoe as the three men jumped into it and grabbed oars. The girls did the same and started rowing.

"At least we know that they got away," Freddie said to Cat.

"True," Cat responded. "But the question is, what was Mr. Franklin talking about? What is going to happen to them now that they're back in Seattle?"


	24. Chapter 24

Robbie and Sam walked down the sidewalk towards the Seattle Police Department late in the afternoon. They had already avoided going to Troubled Waters, just in case some of the nurses left behind would try to attack them. They were still scared by the man with a shrilly voice and the wart that made everyone feel sick. The fact that they both looked like soaking wet hobos made them receive funny looks from everyone who passed by them. The two could have cared less, as long as they weren't being followed by people who were holding guns to their heads. Leaving Cat and Freddie behind was hard on the both of them, but they were doing this for their love for them, so in a way, it wasn't too much of a betrayal.

"We're almost there," Sam said.

"I can smell the sweet, sweet freedom," Robbie sighed, smiling.

"Or the smell of your sweat."

"Must I always be around someone who will try their hardest to insult me?"

"Try using some confidence once in a while, and that won't happen." The two laughed as they walked into the front doors of the police station. A short, pudgy man was standing by the front desk alone, drinking cup of coffee and holding a baton.

"Can I help you two hobos?" he asked.

"We are not hobos!" Robbie cried.

"We were being held hostage by crazy nurses that are armed and want to kill us!" Sam exclaimed. "We need help right now at Troubled Waters Mental Institution, and-"

"Wait!" the police officer cut her off. "_Troubled Waters Mental Institution?_"

"Yes," the teens answered.

"Do you happen to be Samantha Puckett and Robert Shappiro?"

"Yes."

"Then you two are under arrest." The cop took out handcuffs and forced the two teens against the wall. He handcuffed their hands behind their backs.

"What?" Robbie asked. He winced as the cop tightened the cuffs on his wrists.

"Why are you arresting _us_?" Sam asked. "We just told you that someone tried to murder us!"

"Don't you want to know where they are, and everyone else that is with them?"

"I received a call last night from someone saying to arrest any mental patients that arrive here," the cop explained. "You were the two names that we were given. So, now you are under arrest, you insane bastards."

"What?" Robbie asked weakly.

"This is bullcrap!" Sam snapped. She and Robbie were led to a jail cell towards the back. Around them were large men with tattooes, or women barely clothes. A few people whose faces and clothes were covered with blood from domestic violence were among them, with a few DUIs and drug addicts. Robbie felt as if he was going to cry, while Sam was used to being here.

"Have fun, you two," the cop laughed. The jail cell was about ten feet into the wall, barely lit, and had one bed and on toilet.

"Dammit..." Robbie muttered. Sam shrugged and jumped onto the bed, smiling.

"Home, sweet home," she sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Robbie asked. "We can't stay here! What about Cat? And Freddie? They are going to be super pissed when they realize this!"

"What can we do?" Sam asked. "We're screwed either way. It's either that we're dead or that we're locked up. Which would you prefer?"

"I want to be with Cat!"

"Why does it always end up being about her?"

"Because I'm in love with her, dammit!"

"And you don't think that I don't love Freddie?" Sam stood up and walked towards Robbie, who was backing into the wall. "I risked everything for him. Hell, I know that Mr. Franklin shot Howards, but I kept my damn mouth shut because if I squealed, they would have killed him right in front of me, and then shoot me. I would rather live in here for the rest of my life lying than tell the truth, if it means that he won't die!" Sam took a deep breath, and Robbie stopped shaking like a chihuahua.

"Wow, Sam," he breathed. "Well, then I guess that we're stuck here until someone saves our asses."

"Yeah." Sam flopped back down on the bed, and Robbie looked over to see a police officer standing there with a telephone.

"You have one phone call," he said sternly. Robbie crept over to him and took the phone. He thought for a moment before he dialed a number that he knew would be able to help him out in any given situation.

"Hey, Sikowitz," he said into the phone. Sam sat up and gave Robbie a confused look. "We need your help with a little legal trouble."


	25. Chapter 25

It had been two days since the group had seen Robbie or Sam, and it had definitely taken an affect on everyone. Cat and Freddie were upset because their best friends had left them behind with the Devil's spawns to rot and be worked to death. Carly was so skinny that you could almost see every single bone in her anorexic body. Spencer became weary from doing twice the work, so Carly could rest and not pass out or die of starvation. Jade was upset because she still blamed herself for the reason why they were all in this situation, which frustrated Beck, since Jade had lost the passion that he had always craved for. Trina was upset because it was the third day of her birthweek, and they weren't doing anything that she had wanted to do. Tori was constantly fighting with Trina, and no one cared enough at this point to bother breaking them up. Andre was becoming slightly delusional, and he seemed to be losing the natural rhythem that he always had, most likely from the lack of music in the past month of his life. The nurses fought the urge to just murder them one-by-one, but they figured that they were in enough trouble as it was, since they had kidnapped children, held them hostage, and even killed a man. They knew that Robbie and Sam were locked up, but there were still nine people who they had to stop from revealing the truth.

"Where are we going?" Trina whined.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Tori snapped irritably.

"Oh, Jesus, not again," Beck groaned.

"We're going to leave this damned place, so you two sisters need to shut the hell up for five minutes!" Ackerman barked. Mr. Franklin grumbled to himself as he gripped the steering wheel of the bus tightly.

Yesterday, they had rowed their way back to the shores of Seattle on the outriggers. They had all waited until dusk fell upon them before stealing a bus and driving off. They had to cut through Troubled Waters when doing so, and the place was disturbingly empty compared to ususal. They were able to stop at a gas station and get some-what decent food before continuing to drive, which they have done so up to now. Sleeping on the bus made everyone cranky and easy set off, making everyone cautious when speaking today.

"I can't believe he would do this to me," Freddie whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked from the seat behind Freddie. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Robbie was my best friend," Freddie said quietly, in an almost scary tone. "We were always there for each other. I helped him with his puppet issues, and he helped me with..." Freddie choked on a sob, trying to forget the drunken mishap that had happened between him and Spencer only two years ago. His mother, a devout Catholic, had sent him to Troubled Waters, refusing to release him until he was pure again, and far from homosexual. Not being the type to go near liquor, Mrs. Benson wouldn't have understood the things that could happen to any wasted teenager, and didn't want to believe that something like that could happen to her precious Fredward.

"It's alright, Freddie," Cat coaxed from the seat next to him. "He was my best friend, too. So was Samantha. But then she left..." Cat didn't hold back her tears, and let one roll down her tan cheek.

"They went through a lot of things with us," Carly added, who was sitting next to her brother, behind Cat's seat. "We went on that camping trip with them, remember? That was before any of this crazy shit happened. Now, I guess they weren't going to wait for the police to come to us. If anything, they went to the cops themselves and tried to save us. They'll help us soon, I know it."

"Carly, the police won't help," Freddie said. "Who is going to believe two teenagers that go to a mental hospital that they were kidnapped on canoes and sent to live on an island? This isn't _Lost_. Face it, you guys; we lost this battle for good."

"Don't say that, Freddie-" Cat began.

"Cat," Spencer cut her off, giving her a look. "You know that Freddie is right. There is nothing we can do." Carly began coughing hard, becoming noticably pale and dizzy. Spencer watched his sister, making sure that she didn't faint and have a concussion.

"You're going to give up?" Cat asked, looking at Carly. "Take a good, long look at the critical condition that your baby sister- your _only sibling_- and tell me if giving in is worth it. We aren't Holocaust victims; there is hope beyond the barbed-wire fences, and not even you are willing to accept that."

"Whoa," Freddie breathed. "Where did this Cat come from?"

"She's been here," Cat answered. "She just didn't feel like growing up until now."

"We're here!" Mr. Franklin announced happily. Everyone looked to see 404 Titan airplane on a small dirt runway. Everyone rose and walked off of the bus. They looked to see a pilot waving at them through the windshield. The nurses herded the patients onto the plane, and they each took their seats. Ackerman and Briggs took the first two seats, leaving the other eight for the other nine to sit, as Mr. Franklin was sitting with the pilot in the cockpit. Jade opted to sit on Beck's lap as everyone got into a seat. Freddie sat next to Cat, behind Carly and Spencer. Andre sat next to Beck and Jade, knowing that neither of them would hurt him of all people. Tori and Trina sat behind Andre, Beck and Jade, hoping that Jade wouldn't jump back and maul them. Everyone stared out the windows as the plane lifted off of the ground and into the sky.

"We're totally screwed now," Beck muttered.

"I hope that Robbie and Sam are okay," Spencer mumbled.

"I wonder what's in Alaska," Andre wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>In the cockpit, Mr. Franklin swallowed two ibuprofen and drank from a styrofoam cup of water. The pilot laughed and shook his head.<p>

"Some mental patients you got here, Ted," the pilot joked.

"They aren't all mental patients," Mr. Franklin answered.

"Who are?"

"The short brunette, the taller one, the red-head girl, and the extremely skinny one."

"Get out of here! That black one isn't?"

"By now, he could be. Two of them escaped though, and I'm sure the police had caught them by now."

"What about that guy with the amazing hair?"

"Him and the gothic girl are seemingly normal, as far as I'm concerned. They aren't a problem."

"What about those two Latinas?"

"They bicker so much that they might eventually rip one-another to pieces."

"That would be one hell of a girl fight!"

"Alright, enough joking around, we have some serious business to attend to."

"What'cha talking about, Ted?"

"Just hear me out. This is the plan..."


	26. Chapter 26

Sikowitz wrote out fifty thousand dollars to the police station, grimacing at everything that was happening. He ripped the check out of his checkbook and handed it to the police woman behind the front desk. She nodded at him and motioned for him to sit down and wait. Sikowitz sat among many other people, each of them praying to finally see a friend or a loved one once again. A man barged through the front door of the Seattle Police Station and marched up to the front desk, demanding to see his younger brother. He claimed that they were in a rockband together, and that if he wasn't released soon, the man who hired them would bring hell upon them. A police officer with long blonde hair took him aside and tried to talk some sense into him. Sikowitz watched the two men reasoning as Robbie and Sam trudged their way over to the crazy man. Their eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath of them. They hadn't showered, or been in any kind of water, for the past four days. Their tan skin had turned ghostly pale, and the loneliness in themselves rose to the surface, consuming them whole and leaving the two teens alone in their own worlds.

"Hello, Robbie and Sam," Sikowitz greeted quietly. "Have you been doing alright, despite the fact that you have been in prison for the past few days?"

"Not really," Sam mumbled. "They have a cruel was of handling seventeen-year-olds, you know."

"It was like Yerbanian prison all over again," Robbie commented silently. Sikowitz just nodded and led the two outside to a rental car that he had. Robbie and Sam sat in the backseat, and SIkowitz went right to the driver's seat. The car ride was too quiet for the older man to bear, and once he pulled into the driveway of his sister's house, Sikowitz turned off the car and locked the doors.

"Why did you lock the doors?" Sam asked, confused. Robbie continued to stare out the window solemnly.

"I can tell that you two have been upsetted by more than the fact that you were in prison," Sikowitz pointed out matter-of-factly. "Do the two of you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"We left them behind," Robbie answered, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Left who behind in particular?" Sikowitz asked.

"Freddie. Cat. Carly. Spencer. Everyone from Los Angeles that we care about. Even Jade!"

"So who is the main person that you are upset about leaving behind?"

"Carly, Cat, and Freddie, dammit!" Sam burst. A crazed look appeared in her eyes, and Sikowitz knew that he was cracking their hard-shelled outside and seeing the softies they were on the inside.

"Why Carly?" Sikowitz pressed.

"Because she's about ready to drop dead, and God knows how much longer she's going to last as nothing more than a pile of skin and bones!"

"Good explanation. What about Cat?"

"She's my best friend, and she's helped me through everything. I- I don't know if I could bear a life without her existing in it."

"Very good reason. And Freddie?"

"... I love him so fucking bad, I would become a vegetarian for him," Sam answered bluntly. Robbie snorted a laugh, while Sikowitz just nodded.

"Ah, young love," he said. "What about you, Robbie? What is the significance of leaving Carly behind?"

"She's nearly dead now," the boy answered, still staring out the car window. "She needs real help, and real food. Soon, she'll drop to the ground, and no one will help her. They would just leave her there, or shoot her, like the cold, heartless bastards those nurses are."

"Excellent. And why is Freddie of such high importance?"

"He's my best friend. He helped put the confidence that I shoved into Rex into myself, and I helped him with the problems he had with Sam and Spencer and everyone. I don't think that either of us could live without having each other as a crutch."

"Very true, very true. And Cat?"

"I... I just... she's..." Robbie took a deep breath and turned to face his teacher. "I would do _anything_ to keep Cat alive, to have her in my life. She is the sunshine in my dark, grey world, and nothing about that would change anything. I wouldn't be able to do anything without knowing that she is okay. Knowing who she's with, the people who are with her, she will be fine, therefore, so will I."

"And Andre? Beck? Jade?"

"They are strong enough to fend for themselves, no matter what."

"What about you, Sam?"

Sam groaned. "Ditto."

"Good." Sikowitz unlocked the car doors, and everyone got out of the car. They went inside the Gibson house silently and looked to see all three of them staring at the television in horror.

"What's going on here-?" Robbie began to ask.

"Shh!" Gibby shushed him. "Come here, you guys need to watch this." Everyone shrugged and gaathered around the Gibsons to watch what Gibby was talking about. As they did, their eyes widened, their eyebrows rose, and everything began slipping away in their minds.

"How can this be?" Robbie asked. "This is not possible."

"No..." Sam whispered. "No, they cannot have won! This isn't real!"

"Face it, Sam. They're gone now."


	27. Chapter 27

Cat gripped Freddie's hand tightly; she was never good with dealing with the side effects of riding airplanes. Usually, she would have motion sickness, and the popping of her ears drove her insane. She remembered when once she, Andre, Beck, and Tori attempted to do a project while Tori was on a very delayed flight to Los Angeles. Cat had left the conversation early because Tori snapped at her for being so childish and naive while the others were taking the project more seriously than she was. She couldn't believe that she used to act like that, when she was once very bipolar. The lithium that the nurses prescribed for her must have worked, because after being at Troubled Waters for a couple of months, everything seemed to be normal and realistic in her world. Cat could feel Freddie tense up and slowly attempt to move his hand from hers, and she quickly pulled her own hand away from him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't have good reactions to riding airplanes, and-"

"It's alright, Cat," Freddie cut her off, smiling. "It's just that it reminds me of Sam too much. Gosh, I miss her."

"I miss her, too. Is there a bathroom on this plane?"

"I think there is one by the cockpit. I'll go with you."

"Freddie, remember Robbie and Sam?"

Freddie laughed. "Not together! I wouldn't dare do anything like that with you, no offense." Cat and Freddie rose from their seats and made their way to the bathroom. Ackerman and Briggs were both out cold, while the others were staring out the window quietly. Cat and Freddie almost made it to the cockpit when they could hear the voices of the pilot and Mr. Franklin through the door.

"How much time until you want me to fly this into the ground?" the pilot's voice came through the muffled door.

"Give it about two minutes," Mr. Franklin responded. "You know where the parachutes and goggles are, right?"

"Yes, there are eight of them, all ready to go."

"Alright. When I say so, run out of the door, grab the equipment, put it on as quickly and quietly as possible, and jump. Don't have any left for those damned others."

"What about those nurses?"

"We don't need them. One is old and bitter, and the other is crazy and lonely. They'll just crash too." Cat and Freddie gasped.

"Oh no!" Freddie hissed. "They're going to kill us!"

"Well, no duh!" Cat whispered, thumping Freddie on the forehead. Cat opened a door, assuming that it was the bathroom, to find all of the parachutes and goggles that Mr. Franklin was talking about.

"Damn, Cat! You're brilliant!" Freddie and Cat grabbed the parachutes and goggles and silently made their way back to their friends, who hadn't moved since they left. Cat and Freddie dropped a parachute bag and pair of goggles on each person's lap.

"What the hell?" Jade asked.

"Shh!" Cat shushed.

"Put these on and jump!" Freddie hissed.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"They're going to fly this plane into the ground, and this is the only escape! Now, hurry!" Everyone quickly began putting on the parachute bags and goggles. The problem came when Cat realized that there wasn't enough parachutes for everyone.

"Someone is going to have to hold on to someone else," Cat whispered. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Where the hell are they?" Mr. Franklin's voice snapped. His footsteps echoed to the back of the plane, where he found the teenagers with his equipment. "Oh, hell no!"

"Run!" Carly cried. The two nurses still didn't stir as everyone ran around, trying to avoid Mr. Franklin's grasp. He was able to get a hold of Jade, who couldn't break free. Cat and Freddie opened the door, to see the struggle between the man and girl.

"Jade!" Cat shouted. She started for her friend before Freddie pulled her back.

"Stay!" he ordered. Freddie undid his bag and redid it, with Cat securely attached to it as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, and jump!"

"When-?"

"NOW!" The two screamed as they jumped off of the plane, leaving the fate of the others in everyone else's hands as they threw themselves towards the earth.

* * *

><p>"So apparently, their plane crashed in Canada?" Gibby asked.<p>

"This is so bad!" Sam breathed. "They can't be dead, they just can't be!"

"We don't know that for sure," Sikowitz stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked. "They said that the plane basically disinigrated! There can't be any survivors."

"Correction- there can't be any survivors who were still on the plane when it crashed."

"Erwin, what do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"I mean, they could have jumped off and still be alive. If Cat and Freddie love the two of you as much as you love them, then they would jump off of the Empire State Building for you guys. For all we know, they are alone in the wilderness and treking back here as we speak."

"How would you know?" Sam asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you telepathic or some shit? You must be insane!"

"Sam!" Robbie snapped, quieting the blonde instantly. "Maybe he's right. I mean, Freddie is batshit in love with you. If he wouldn't jump out of a plane for you, than that is definitely not Fredward Benson."

"What if you're wrong?" Sam whispered.

"I guess that we'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN- I am NOT stopping here with this story! I do want to ask you something for a little inspiration for what to start with next: Who do you want to survive the plane crash? Did Jade escape from Mr. Franklin and jump off of the plane? What will Robbie, Sam, and Sikowitz do about this newfound information? I'm thinking about having about six or seven main teenagers [or Spencer, since he's technically not a teenager] survive, and possibly one or two of them dying somewhere else in the story. But the decision is yours! I'll give you up to a week to decide before I start part three. I think I might call it "iWill Survive".)_**


End file.
